Mixed Messages
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: Harlean Carpenter is the 19 year old niece of Captain Smith. She goes onto the Titanic with him, and finds the adeventure she's yearned for her entire life. please R&R. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mixed Messages

Author: doctors gal1792

Beta: overactive imagination, I luff her!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own the Titanic! The ocean owns the ship, that moron James Cameron owns the film! All I own is two copys of the movie, a book about the making of the film, a poster book, and loads of books about the actual ship! Oh...and I own Harlean, and her brothers, sorta own her mum. As it is, the Encyclopedia Titanica website had no info on Captain Smith's sister, so I have a chance to make her my own! Sorta...oh please review, but no flames! Constructive critisim is welcome! Just not flames!! Thanks to Gina for the awesome story ideas and the title...

Summary: Harlean Grace Noel Carpenter is the 19 year old niece of one Captain Smith. She and her Uncle are very close and the girl as always wished to go on a voyage with the Captain.

Now her chance has come, her parents inform her that she may go onto the RMS Titanic with her maid Holly and Uncle Edward. But then something happens, she meets one Harold S. Bride and the two develop a fast friendship. But then the inevitable happens, the ship hits the iceberg. Will they be saved from the icy black water?

XX

Chapter 1

"Oh Mother! Father! Do you really mean it? May I go on the Titanic with Uncle?!" cried an exuberant nineteen year old, on the first of April, in the year of Nineteen-Twelve.

Her parents nodded, "Yes, we shall miss you terribly, but we have decided that you, like your Uncle, have always loved the sea, and going on the ship I think should be good for you. You will meet people from the highest of classes, being that your Uncle is the captain. All you do here is sit around, cross stitch, embroider, and have conversations with your family. You have not had much exposure to the outside world and we believe it's high time that you use those manners and social skills we have taught you for your entire life," Harlean's mother said.

Harlean couldn't help but squeal in delight as she then pulled her mother and father into a tight embrace.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" she cried.

"You're welcome darling. Now go upstairs and get all of your things that you will need for the trip packed. Uncle Edward is coming by tomorrow morning to pick you up," her father said.

Harlean kissed her mother and father on the cheek and then walked out of the room and up to her bedroom.

Once she was in there, Harlean pulled down her trunk and her personal maid began to help her pack.

Just then there was a knock, "Come in," she called.

The door opened and her two brothers came in, Jonah and Micah.

"So mother and father are letting you go then?" Jonah asked.

Harlean nodded, "I'm so excited! They say Uncle is coming by in the morning to pick me up," she answered.

"Well that's not fair. I want to go on a ship, I've never been and my younger sister is getting to go before me!" Micah said.

"Well, I've got my own quarters, with Holly. Uncle is only going to have a room close to the bridge, no place for me. But he knows how long I've wanted to go on a voyage with him, and he was able to get a state room for me," Harlean said.

She glanced to her maid, who had a smile on her face. Clearly Holly was pleased as well that she would get to go on a grand luxury ship.

"Still not fair," Micah muttered.

"Aww, poor Micah," Jonah said.

Harlean laughed as she began to put her jewelry into the boxes and set them on the bed for Holly to put into the trunk.

"Besides Micah, when we went on that row boat in the lagoon you got sick. Why do you think you could make it on a ship for a week or so?" Harlean asked as she picked out some hats and accessories and such to pack.

Micah was silent after this, Jonah smirked and then walked over to his sister.

"I'm happy that you finally get your chance to go on a ship, just be careful. I know Uncle Edward will keep you safe, but there will be quite a few foreigners on the ship, and they won't know right from wrong," he said.

Harlean smiled up at her brother, "I know, do not talk to strangers, and do not accept gifts of any sort from strangers. I know how to handle myself," she said.

Jonah smiled and then placed a kiss on his baby sister's forehead.

"Just making sure," he said.

Then the two brothers left the room and Harlean continued to pack.

**XX**

The next morning Harlean woke earlier than usual. She washed her face, dressed and then sat at her vanity while Holly styled her hair and applied makeup to the young girl. She then put on her heart necklace, that except for when her family had social gatherings and to sleep, she never removed it, the gold heart was very special to her as her Uncle had infact given it to her.

Once she was presentable her brothers came in and carried her trunk down the stairs and placed it by the door, they then did the same with Holly's.

Harlean then walked down stairs and after eating Captain Smith arrived.

When she saw him her face lit up and he walked over to his only niece and pulled her into a loving hug. Afterwards he stepped back, "Harlean my dear, every day you look more and more like your mother," he said.

Harlean smiled, "Thank you," she replied.

Then her brothers walked over, "Jonah, Micah, you both are looking more and more handsome. You look alot like your father, but I can also see my father in your faces," the Captain said.

"Thank you Uncle Edward," the two brothers said.

The family visited for awhile, but soon it was time to leave, as it would be about an all day trip in an automobile from London to Southampton.

Harlean put her overcoat on and then hugged her father and then mother.

"Promise to send me a little note everyday, with your coordinates so your father and I may follow the trip on the maps," her mother said.

"I promise mother. I love you both," Harlean replied.

"Love you darling," both Mr. and Mrs. Carpenter said.

Harlean placed a kiss to both of her parents' cheeks and then they returned the gesture.

"Alright, darling, you go on, and we'll see you in a few weeks," Mrs. Carpenter said.

Harlean hugged Micah and Jonah and then left the house with Holly and her Uncle.

**XX**

A week had gone by and it was now the early morning of the tenth of April.

When Harlean had arrived at her Aunt and Uncles home she spent a little time with her cousin but spent alot of time going to the ship yards with the Captain.

Harlean was in her room dressing in a traveling outfit, it was mauve colored with black tassels hanging from the side. After she and Holly were ready the two went downstairs and ate breakfast, but soon after quick goodbyes Harlean, Holly, and Captain Smith left in a taxi for the docks.

It was seven in the morning by the time they boarded, Smith lead his niece to her room and then while she and Holly began to unpack he went up to his cabin to get the sailing report from Henry Wilde, the chief officer.

"This is exciting isn't it?" Harlean asked as she placed some things onto her vanity.

Holly looked up, "Oh, yes miss, it is," she stated.

Harlean smiled and sat down on to the bed, her mind began to race through all of the possible adventures that could happen on the ship.

But not once did her mind land on the possiblity of falling in love.

Within the past six months Harlean had been courted by several beau's, all looking to ask her hand in marriage. But each time she turned them down. At nineteen, the girl was not ready to become someone's wife and she planned to keep it that way...for awhile at least. Just until she saw a little more of the world.

The young girl had bright red hair that everyone in her family always said it was as shiny as a brand new copper penny and she possesed the bluest eyes you could possibly imagine.

"Miss. Harlean? Hello?"

Harlean's head shot up, in front of her was Holly.

"Oh, forgive me, I was day dreaming," she said.

"It's alright miss, I was just asking what would you like to change into? You can't wear your boarding suit all day," Holly replied.

Harlean stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, she looked through the many gowns and finally picked an afternoon pink tea dress.

"Here, this one," she said.

Holly noted which one and then helped Harlean undress and change into the gown.

By the time that they had re-styled Harlean's hair it was already ten-thirty, she ship would be leaving in an hour and a half.

"I think I'm going to go up to the deck," Harlean said after a bit.

"Very well miss, but I've still got this to put away. Will you be alright?" Holly asked.

"Yes, I'm just going to find my Uncle," Harlean answered.

"Alright."

Holly turned back to her work, Harlean watched her for a moment and then left the room. She walked up to the deck, the halls were empty except for a steward or two and just one couple who were looking for their State Room. She made it up to the deck and looked around with excitement. The decks had filled considerably within the last few hours and people were walking onto the ship on the gangplanks.

After staring at the people grew boring she began walking, looking for the bridge.

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?" came a voice from behind her.

Harlean turned to see a older gentleman, wearing a nice suit and overcoat, he had graying hair and warm brown eyes.

"Hello sir, yes I was just looking for the bridge," she said.

"May I ask what your business there is?" the man asked.

"My name is Harlean Carpenter, I'm looking for my Uncle. Captain Smith," she answered.

"Oh your Miss. Carpenter? Forgive my manners, my name is Thomas Andrews," he said as he held his hand out for Harlean.

She took it and shook it slowly, "Nice to meet you sir, you're the Master Shipbuilder, correct?" Harlean asked.

Thomas nodded, "Yes I am, your Uncle was here the just the other day telling us about you coming along. It's very nice to meet you," he said.

"Oh lovely," she replied.

"Right so the bridge, right this way," Thomas said.

He began to walk in the opposite direction and soon they were in a some what small room, where there was the helm and officers were running about preparing the ship for departure.

Harlean spotted her Uncle and walked over to him, "Ah, Harlean, I was just going to come down and get you, no sense in being inside all day," he said.

Harlean smiled and then looked over to the Ship Builder, "Thank you," she said.

"It was my pleasure," Thomas replied.

The Captain looked at them, "So you've met Thomas Andrews?" he asked.

"Yes, he brought me here to the Bridge," Harlean answered.

"Your niece is just as lovely as you said Edward," Thomas said.

"Thank you," Captain Smith replied.

"Again it was nice meeting you," Thomas said to the young girl who had linked arms with her Uncle.

"It was lovely meeting you as well," Harlean replied.

Thomas then turned around and left the bridge.

Harlean pulled away from her Uncle and went to look at the helm of the ship, her curiosity getting the better of her.

He smiled at his niece just as some officers walked up to the Captain.

"Here is the most recent sailing report, everything is still clear and we'll be ready within the next hour," one of the men said.

Harlean turned around, the officer looked at her then looked to the Captain.

"Is this your niece, sir?" the man asked.

"Yes this is Harlean. Harlean this is Chief Officer Henry Wilde, and First Officer William Murdoch," the captain answered.

Harlean walked over to them and shook Henry's hand and then William's.

"It is very lovely to meet you," Harlean said.

"The same to you miss," both men replied.

Harlean smiled, "Excuse me, I just want to look at the dials," she said.

She walked around the men and they watched as she walked over to the back wall and looked at the signs and controls. There was the water tight door sign, the phone from the bridge to the Crows Nest, and a array of other controls.

"She's very curious isn't she?" Henry commented.

"Well, she is my niece isn't she? The sea and everything to do with it fascinates her," the Captain replied.

Time soon flown and the men down on the docks were pulling away the gangplanks, and the officers inside were closing the doors.

Harlean stood just outside the bridge with her Uncle, watching as the ship slowly began to move.

She smiled up at her uncle, a new adventure...

**XX **

**A/N- **

**Okay the first chapter was awful, please bear with me! I swear it will get better!!! I promise! Please review, please be kind, and you get cookies! And be thankful to Miss Overactive Imagination for beta-ing for me!! **

**Love you!! **

**Beccs! **

**Note from the beta: I tried editing this nthe best I could. I apologize for errors. Blame me for puncuation, grammar, or spelling mistakes I missed. And please continue to read this story, I can promise it will be a good one. **

**---Kelly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay so thanks for reading and reviewing...readers get cookies and a nice cuppa!!! Any other time I'd offer alcohol but this is keeping to the tradition of the british and what they drank and still drink! (just I don't think nearly as much) so if you review you can have a nice cuppa! You can choose the flavor!!! **

**XX**

Chapter 2

"Bloody hell! How are we supposed to live in here?" Jack Phillips cried as he looked around the tiny operating room.

He glanced into another room which was covered by just a curtain. A bed was stuffed in there with a small space to stick a suitcase or two. He then glanced back at the other Marconi Operator, Harold Bride.

"I suppose we'll just have to make do," he said slowly.

"Harold, we're going to be on this ship for at least a week or so, you honestly think this will be liveable in? By Friday, if not sooner I'm going to have cabin fever!" Jack cried.

Harold shrugged then pushed past Jack into the small room, he put his little suitcase in the corner at the end of the bed and then walked back out.

"What is most important, who is going to work when? We need to figure out a working schedule," he said.

Harold sat down at the little table with all of the equipment, "You have a piece of paper on you?"

Jack searched his pockets and then pulled out a scrap from his pocket.

"Here," he said as he handed the paper to Harold.

Harold pulled a pencil out of his pocket and drew up a plan.

"Right I'll take the eight a.m. to two p.m. shift and the eight p.m. to two a.m. shift. That leaves you with-"

"Two a.m. to eight a.m. and two p.m. to eight p.m.," Jack finished and then paused, "But I don't like that."

"Well, it works, just go with it," Harold replied.

"But I don't want that, why can't you take that? I'm not a night person. I work better during the day," Jack said.

"Jack, the plan works. Now, please, lets just stop arguing," Harold looked at Jack, pleading with his eyes.

The older man let out a sigh, "Fine... you win this one!"

Harold smiled, proud of himself and then he turned to explore for the short while that he wouldn't be working.

XX

That night Harlean stood in her bedroom as she was tied into her corset, her mind raced through the days events. After the ship departed her Uncle gave her a small tour but then he had to leave her on her own because he had to get some work done in the bridge, but he had promised he would pick her up for dinner to escort her. From the bridge Harlean wandered aimlessly, but finally she returned to her room to dress for dinner.

So here she was, being tied into a corset that was becoming tighter by the minute.

Finally Holly stepped away from the girl, "Very pretty miss, now just to get you into your dress," she commented.

Harlean turned around and watched as the girl before her pulled out a long satin black dress with pink little flowers embroidered onto it, all over. The dress had black chiffon sleeves, and some jewel studs were in random places around the bust. Once she had stepped into the gown, placed her arms in the proper holes and Holly had it fastened in the back Harlean walked carefully to her full size mirror.

"You look as pretty as a painting miss," Holly commented.

"Thank you," Harlean replied, a smile caressing her features.

She then put on her long black gloves and before stepping into her shoes her hand went to her hair which was sitting up on top of her head neatly. A ruby and black onyx jewel which was in the shape of a lady bird was placed by the crown of her head. It was rather childish but it had been Harlean's favorite clip since her Uncle had given it to her four years ago.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "That'll be your Uncle," Holly said.

Harlean nodded and followed Holly out of her bedroom, Holly went to the door and opened it, on the other side was indeed the Captain, his hat was under his arm. He walked in and looked at Harlean and smiled.

"Harlean, you look beautiful," he stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Uncle," she said with a smile.

He glanced at his pocket watch, "It's nearly time for dinner so we should be on our way."

Harlean nodded, "Thank you, Holly, I will call for you when I return," she said.

"Very well miss," Holly said with a polite curtsy.

Harlean linked arms with her Uncle and they walked out of the room.

The girl was silent as she looked around the interior of the hall, the pristine white walls, the plush red carpet, beautiful ornate sconces lit up, lining the walls.

"What are you thinking of my dear girl?"

Harlean looked to her the smiling man beside her, "Oh I don't know just everything I suppose? The letter I plan on writing to mother tomorrow, what I should like to do for the few days we are in New York," she bit her lip as she thought and then went on, "How very much I should wish that if I were to ever marry I would hope he was a sea fearing man so that I may be able to go on ships and also should the man that I marry work on a ship I would always have something I could talk about with him," she explained, half guessing as she went along.

"If you should ever marry? Harlean Grace Noel Carpenter, I would expect that being my only niece you should marry. I would like to see you married off and happy before I die," her Uncle replied.

"Well I shall only marry if I love the man Uncle, you must understand my point for saying that. I can only hope that if I do decide to marry I will be with a man who loves me for me and I him," she said simply.

"Well that is all I want for you child, for you to be happy."

Harlean smiled as he then placed a kiss to her temple. A moment later they walked into the dining saloon, people were sitting at tables, and some were still standing, mingling and being seen.

"Ah Edward! Just the man I wanted to see."

Harlean looked at the man who had called her Uncle's name. He was taller than she was, but just a bit shorter than her Uncle. He had slicked back greasy brown hair, and a handlebar mustache. He walked over to them smiled briefly at her Uncle and then his gaze fell on her.

"Ah Edward, such a lovely and enchanting young lady you have on your arm tonight. May I ask who she is?" the man with the handlebar mustache inquired.

"Bruce this is my niece, Harlean. Harlean this is Bruce-"

The man known as Bruce cut the Captain off, "Allow me, I am J. Bruce Ismay, president of the White Star Line, and one of the few people who envisioned Titanic for what you see before you right now. Comfort and grandeur, only the best for the passengers and workers on the ship."

Harlean had pasted a smile to her face, but it was fake. She disliked the man from the minute that he had interrupted her Uncle.

"Well the ship is beautiful sir, I have read about the ships that the White Star Line have come out with in the past, and this one truly is a work of art," Harlean said.

"But of course dear, I can not take all of the credit," and with that Bruce pulled Thomas Andrews into the mix.

"Thomas here was the brains behind this beautiful ship. We down at the offices like to make fun that he knows every rivet in the ship and has a name for all of them, isn't that right Thomas?" Bruce asked.

He blushed slightly, not liking the spot light to be on him. "Indeed, I named them before they were placed into the ship," he said, trying to go along with his boss's idiotic joke.

Harlean laughed politely and smiled at the ship builder, "How very lovely to see you again," she said.

"Ah, Miss Carpenter, it is very lovely to see you again as well. You are looking very lovely," Thomas replied.

She smiled, "Thank you sir."

"You are most very welcome, now if you will excuse me. I am going to go sit down, I noticed something that I must put into my note book before I forget about it."

Thomas bowed slightly and then went over to the table closest to them.

Harlean watched the man for a moment with amusement as he began to scribble some words into a little black notebook.

"Harlean darling let us sit." She turned to see her Uncle pointing to a chair which he then pulled out for the girl.

"Thank you," she replied simply before sitting down.

She glanced around the room and to her utter dismay Bruce Ismay sat on her other side, so she was in between the President of the White Star Line, and her Uncle.

Harlean took a sip of her champagne as she looked around at the arrangement of guest seated at the table.

There was of course Thomas Andrews, her Uncle, Bruce, then there was a woman who she soon learned was the Countess of Rothes, and Colonel Gracie.

"What is this?!" came a cry of aggravation from her left.

Her head turned to see Bruce pointing to a black spot on his plate, on the White Star Line logo.

"It would appear to be a spot Mr. Ismay," she said simply.

"Yes I can see that! But what is it doing on my plate?! On the White Star Line logo?!" he cried.

At this point everyone in the dining hall had their gazes on him.

"You sir! Come here at once," he called at a waiter.

A young man, no more than but a few years older than Harlean came hurrying over, he looked terrified of his employers wrath.

"Y-y-yes sir?"

"Young man there is a spot on my plate! My plate is filthy and what's worse the stain was on the White Star Line logo!" Bruce cried.

Harlean noticed out of the corner of her eye Thomas Andrews stand up. He pocketed his black notebook and approached Bruce and the waiter.

"Bruce, Bruce! Calm down," Thomas said.

"But Thomas look! There is a spot on the White Star Line logo!"

"Bruce...I see the spot, and I know it's White Star Line, you know it's White Star Line, we all know it's white star line! Just step back, take a deep breath, and calm down," Thomas said.

Harlean let out a chuckle as Bruce took on the expression of a wounded puppy.

"I'm so sorry sir about your plate, I will bring out a new one right away," the young waiter said.

He took the plate and rushed away with it.

"Harlean."

She turned her head to face her Uncle.

"Yes?" she asked, still not trying to laugh as she could still hear Bruce who was yelling at anyone who would listen about what had just happened.

"Harlean, do not laugh, just...just please don't. Just...act like nothing is going on and drink your champagne," he answered.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but it is...funny," she replied in between giggles.

He tried not to smile at his niece, "Yes I know just...please don't. Bruce is already blown a gasket, we do not need him to get upset about you laughing at his hissy fit," he whispered back.

Harlean sobered up at once and calmly took a sip of her champagne.

"Thank you."

"Of course Uncle," she whispered, while glancing at the menu.

A moment later the waiter returned with a pristine plate.

"Here you go Mr. Ismay," he said, fumbling with his words.

Bruce snatched the plate from the young waiter and set it down onto the table.

"Don't let a mistake like that happen again! If it does I will have your job!"

The waiter gulped as the color drained from his face.

"Y-y-yes sir, Sorry sir," he stuttered.

Harlean watched the man as he rushed off, she couldn't help but feel some pity for the young fellow...

**XX **

**A/N- Well Bruce has had his hissy fit, had to put it in there! Thanks to Miss Gina for helping me! The ending wasn't that great but I thought it was getting long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- As I (attempt) to write this I am watching the beautiful Mr Ioan Gruffudd in Amazing Grace saving the world. Abolishing the Slave Trade and making the world a better place. SQUEES I LOVE THIS FILM!! Sorry got a tad bit hyper there, anyways! I am going to try to write this and not get totally distracted by the movie... **

**So lets try to get through this! Hopefully the stars will meet in this chapter...I'm gonna try for that! **

**XX**

Chapter 3

"Well, gentlemen, join me for a brandy?"

Harlean looked up from her empty plate to Bruce Ismay who was standing up now, looking to the other men at the table.

With the exception of her uncle and Thomas Andrews, the few men at their table stood up.

"Thank you ladies, a very good night to you all," Bruce said with a creepy smile on his face.

A shiver went down Harlean's spine as he eyed her, she turned her head away sharply and looked to her Uncle.

"Good night men, I am going to escort my niece to her room and I will be off to bed. Enjoy what's left of your evening," the Captain said as he stood up and held his arm out for Harlean's.

Harlean rose from her seat and took his arm, "Good night and thank you as well for your company," she lied to everyone at the table.

The truth about Harlean Carpenter was the first class was not her scene. She would rather pour over maps and blue prints of ships. Anything to do with the water, she would rather be there.

Everyone else that was at the table politely wished each other a good night and then Harlean left with her Uncle.

"Well, Harlean, my dear, I will see you in the morning when it is time for breakfast," her uncle said a few moments later once they were inside her suite.

"Alright Uncle, thank you for your company tonight," she said politely.

He kissed his young niece on the forehead, then after bowing he left the room.

"Holly?" Harlean called out a moment later.

The young maid came rushing in, "Yes, miss?" she asked.

"I require assitance," Harlean said with a giggle as she pointed to her hair and dress.

"Oh, yes, miss, of course. Just come right into the bedroom," Holly replied as she held her arm out towards the bedroom.

Harlean smiled and walked into the room. They quickly undid her hair, letting it fall softly onto her shoulders and then they got her out of her dress and corset, then putting her night gown over her head.

Harlean crawled into bed with her book and smiled as Holly began to put her clothes away.

"Did you have a good evening miss?"

"Yes, I did, except for when I met Mr. Ismay. He was the rudest man that I have ever met. Uncle was talking and then the man interupted him! Then he started to overreact to a spot that was on the White Star Line logo on his plate. I felt so bad for the poor waiter who had to face the wrath of that man. The fellow was terrified!" Harlean explained.

Holly tsked in disaproval, "Of course it is not my place to say but that is a shame. You would think that his parents had taught him better. Did he make a scene?" she asked with intrest.

"Oh, yes, everyone in the dining hall was staring at him. It was quite a fiasco, then Mr. Andrews, the ship builder, had to calm the man down!"

"Well, at least Mr. Andrews was there to stop it. Who knows what could of ensued if someone had not been there to stop him."

"Oh I think Uncle might have tried," Harlean said as she replayed the evenings events in her mind.

"Well, that is just what I think, but I am sure that your uncle would of gotten the man to calm down," Holly paused then looked around at the spotless room.

"Well, I will be in the other room, if you need me just call. Good night miss," she said a moment later.

"Good night Holly," Harlean replied as her mind then began to race through possible adventures she could go on after breakfast in the morning. But then again, the first thing she needed to do was write a note to her mother and have it taken up to the messenger room.

She turned the lamp off, set her book down and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

XX

"Alright, that's it!" Jack threw his hands up in the air, completely fed up with his younger co-worker.

He turned to the desk, not having to walk to it as a result of the room's miniscule size, opening up the top drawer, beginning to rummage through it, throwing various office items across his shoulder. Chalk. He had a plan and he knew it would make his situation better and in turn, his personality would be much brighter. He had to make it through the voyage in one piece, and one piece of chalk would provide him with this type of sanity.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harold asked.

"I am," Jack stopped.

He slammed the top drawer, now almost completely empty and the desk's content cluttered on the wooden floor, and went for the middle, forgetting in his haste to treat the equipment kindly and any damage would be deducted from his salary. He carried on, hoping there was indeed chalk in the room, although at that moment he was so fed-up he would steal some if he had to.

"Looking for something!" he answered, finishing his statement and slamming the drawer with more force than with the first.

Kneeling down, he pulled out the third drawer and proceeded to yet again throw everything out of it until he saw it. The chalk. There it was, a small box of chalk, laying there at the bottom, a-midst a pile of other junk he'd surely never use. Pushing the other thingamabobs aside, he pulled out the box, quickly took out a piece and threw the box back into the drawer, kicking it shut.

"I was looking for this." Jack held up the chalk as if it was the Holy Grail and Harold merely raised an eyebrow.

"Chalk?" he asked, skeptic, "You tore the room apart for chalk?"

"Not just any chalk," Jack explained, "The chalk of freedom," He hesitated. "And the chalk of sanity."

Harold, unconvinced, placed his hands on his hips, "What're you going to do, eat the chalk?" he asked.

Jack merely shook his head, going towards the edge of the room, opposite the doorway.

Kneeling down, he began to draw a line, a line he continued to the doorway, a line that split the room up.

"This is my side," Jack said simply, pointing to the ground around him before standing up to his full height. "And that," He gestured to the other side, where Harold stood. "That's your side."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm splitting the room up," Jack answered, stuffing the piece of chalk in his front pocket for future use, "For sanity's sake."

"But, but," he stammered, shaking a finger at the Marconi equipment, "Your side is larger than mine and, how in the hell am I supposed to get to the equipment for my shift? It's on your side!"

"When you're on shift, we change sides. It's quite simple, actually."

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Harold exclaimed, "and I'm not doing this."

"Oh, yes, you are! I can't take dealing with you for this entire voyage! Friends or not, I can't, I'll kill myself!"

"I'll help you," Harold offered, "where's the rope?"

"This is the plan," Jack stated, "and if you don't like it, well that's just too bad."

"I don't have to take this shit from you!"

Never a fighter, Harold didn't know what else to say and didn't want to get into a fist-fight with his friend. He sighed heavily, weighing what he could do and he had no other ideas in mind as to how to resolve this conflict.

"Jack, understand, I--"

"I'm not going to pull my hair out because of being in such close quarters with you!" Jack cried.

This was statement, not fact.

"Give me that chalk," Harold commanded, holding out his hand for the piece, "I'm going to have some say in this!"

When Jack merely shook his head, holding his ground, Harold went for him, managing to pull the piece out of his co-worker's pocket with a slight jerk. Jack, not about to go down as a result of a younger man, no matter the slight age difference.

The chalk fell to the floor and as both of them went to reach for it, the chalk having fallen right on the newly-drawn floor divider, the door swung open, slamming both operators in the head, quick roughly, in fact, knocking them down with quite a loud bang in the process.

"My head," Jack groaned, rubbing his forehead.

He glanced up at Harold, also rubbing his frontal lobe, looking to be in quite a state of pain.

Concerned, and the battle of the wits practically forgotten, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Besides seeing stars?"

Jack nodded.

"I think so,You?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my, did I come at a bad time?"

An unfamiliar voice echoed in the small cabin and both operators looked up, and were able to make out somewhat of a human figure.

Because of the bump, everything was still oddly blurry and the lights around them seemed to be only a source of eye pain.

"No, no," Jack said, shaking his head, pulling himself on his feet.

He was a tad woozy, but grabbing the doorframe, remained steady and held out his hand for Harold.

Unsure, Harold hesitated.

"Go on," he urged, "Take it, I'm not going to knock you out."

Harold, unconvinced but wanting to get off the ground, took his friend's hand and with his aid, managed to stand. Glancing down at the floor, what was the amusing part of all of this, at least in Harold's mind, was the fact that even with the collision with the door, they had both managed to stay on their own respectable sides! He forced a chuckle to himself.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Harold asked the figure he still couldn't make out. He blinked his eyes repeatedly, shaking his head, before the figure was able to be seen without too much difficulty.

"I hope so," the figured said, alarmed.

When she spoke, Harold was finally able to see who had knocked both of them over and his jaw practically dropped. Standing in the doorway of their cabin, was a lovely young woman, with red hair tucked neatly under a rather large hat for such a small cabin.

"Oh, I hope I didn't hurt either of you. I do apologize."

Harold smiled and Jack, raising a curious eyebrow at his co-worker, shook his head, "Nothing a brandy can't fix," Jack said, with a small laugh.

She smiled, "Well, if there's anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask. But," She pulled out a folded piece of paper from a clutch hanging from her wrist, "I did have a telegram I wanted to have sent out."

Harold and Jack hid their groans. It was only day two of the voyage, as they both counted down the hours when they would dock in New York and be away from both the ship and one another, and already, the machine was being overused and overheated for frivolous messages from the rich to the richer in America.

"To my mother. You see, I promised her I'd write and she'll be angry if I don't before we reach New York," the girl explained.

"Of course, we'll send it out right away," Harold said, trying to be kind as the red head handed him the piece of paper.

He hesitated, suddenly realizing his predicament. Having them both gained their vision and balance back, the line had to be crossed for Harold to send out the telegram and Jack would have none of it. It wasn't even his shift, but...He glanced at the young girl still smiling in the doorway and was torn. If he had thought Jack would let him submit the message, even when not on shift, he obviously knew differently from the look on his partner's face.

Blow to the head aside, Jack Phillips was intent on keeping the room divided and since it was his shift, he planned on ripping that telegram out of Harold's hands and being the good fellow in the room.

The battle of the wits, round two, had just begun and neither of them were in the lead. It didn't matter to Jack who the person with the telegram was; in his mind, it was a telegram and it was a telegram he would send out even if it killed him.

Whilst Harold wanted to merely impress the girl with his vast knowledge in all things concerning this form of communication, he now knew his dreams of that were shattered, and stepped on, by the man with the piece of chalk.

"Here, _friend_"Jack muttered between clenched teeth, "Let me."

"But, the coffee," Harold lied, gesturing to the door. "I can do this, I don't mind. It's great practice, after all."

"Yes, but it's my shift."

"Yes, that's true, but you need--" Jack reached for the telegram and managed to catch a piece of the paper, while Harold still held on.

And they proceeded to begin a tug of war, with the girl watching.

In shock, she gestured behind her nervously, knowing that in times like these it was better to flee than battle, "If there's a better time, I can come back," she said.

"No, no," Harold argued, "stay."

"Let me just get the--I'll send it out and you can go," Jack told her, not letting loose of his grip.

With one final tug, the telegram shredded into two and their guest was left jaw agape.

Quickly gaining back control of her mouth, she shook her head.

"Well, I suppose I can write another one," With that, she turned, knowing a telegram tomorrow from her would make her mother happy and they'd still be in transit to the United States.

"No."

She turned back to the operators to see Harold shaking his head.

He smiled, embarrassed, snatching the ripped half of the telegram from Jack before unfolding it.

"We can piece it back together and get it sent out."

He attempted to piece it together, but between the girl's script handwriting, which was very difficult to read and the ink pen she used that had not dried before she had tucked into her bag, made it all seem like gibberish to Harold.

"Well," He held up the connected pieces to Jack. "Can you make this out?"

He shook his head.

"I can re-write it," she offered, "Do you have a pen?"

"Can you read it?" Harold suddenly asked, showing the dripping ink mess to the writer.

She stared at it, confused, before shaking her head. "Oh, I didn't let the ink dry! I always forget about that! I do not write much with ink pen's, but my mother requests that I start." She sighed,

"Well, then. I'll write a new copy, and let this one dry, and I'll have it back to you before the day's over. How's that?"

"You could always dictate," Harold suggested, "Jack or I could," He gestured to the equipment,

"We could manage and get it sent out. Right now."

"That is, unless you're supposed to be somewhere," Jack added, picking up the piece of chalk from the floor, sticking it into his front jacket pocket, where it belonged.

"No," she answered, "I suppose that'll be alright.

Jack smiled. "Wonderful, follow me." They walked maybe two feet from the doorway to the operator's table, Harold wanted to say something, but still stuck on his side, thinking it better to keep his mouth shut and continue his argument with Jack once the young woman left them.

He decided to watch the spectacle, and see if Jack lost his patience, which he always seemed to do when it concerned the two of them. More than not, he wanted to watch the girl, intrigued with her, wanting to know why she chose the hat she wore compared to the dozens he was sure she was able to buy, and why she was wearing elbow-length tan gloves rather than the white gloves he had seen other passengers of the same age sporting on the Southampton docks. In the midst of Harold's wondering, Jack sat down in front of the equipment, placing his earphones around his neck and on one ear, with the other fully alert to hear what the young woman had to say.

"Ready?" he asked, turning the machine on with a flick of a switch.

"Well, no."

"Please, write down the address you want this sent to."

Jack, after his kind request, took a piece of scrap paper and a rather small pencil and sliding towards her. She quickly scribbled down an address, sliding it back to Jack, who began to make the necessary arrangements. "Is that right?"

Jack nodded.

"Alright, well, I need the letter." She glanced over her shoulder at Harold, still behind enemy lines, shredded note in hand.

"Here," Harold, although he didn't want to hear about this later, took the first step over the chalk line towards them and handed the woman the ripped letter. "We apologize for that," he noted aloud.

"Of course," She pieced it together and began to slowly read from it, "Dearest Mother."

Jack began to tap away.

"Sailing has been fine."

"STOP," Jack interceded.

"Excuse me?"

"Just for myself," Jack answered, "Keep going."

"I said the sailing bit, didn't I?"

Both men nodded.

"Uncle is grand, he knows exactly what to do with such a large ship. "Um," She cocked her head at the letter, squinting to read the rest of the note. "He really is going to miss the excitement of ships."

Harold, intrigued, raised an eyebrow, grabbing a cup of his coffee to take a quick sip, practically lethargic from the small shouting he had done.

"Is your Uncle an officer?" he asked, trying to be nicer than Jack, as if vying for this girl's affections was a competition. If it was, Jack wasn't aware in the least.

"Oh no. He's the Captain."

Harold choked down his coffee and tensed,"Really?"

She nodded.

"Can we continue, please?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"Oh yes. Will be in New York soon. Having a grand time. Harlean."

Harlean's smile dropped, but she placed it back at once. "Of course, forgive me I do not want to keep you from your work. Thank you again for sending out my message!" She said happily before taking her leave out of the room.

Harold watched out the door as she wandered up the deck, and soon he could just faintly make out her large hat, among all of the other women's hats.

He then brought his head back in the room and looked at Jack.

"You know... you were slightly rude to her." he said.

"I was not," Jack snapped.

"Yes, you were!" Harold cried.

"Well, she was aggravating me!" Jack shouted.

"Did you not hear who she said her Uncle is?!"

"Some officer?" Jack guessed.

"Not just some officer! The highest ranking officer on this entire ship! Captain Edward Smith!"

"He does not have a niece! Even if he did, why would she be on the ship?"

"You don't know if he has a niece or not!"

"Well, you don't know if he has one or not either!" Harold shouted.

"Oh, just shut up!"

"If I lose this job I will never forgive you," Harold muttered.

"You are not going to lose your job, because that girl is a nut case and more than likely not related to the Captain!"

Round Three had just begun, and Harold had no idea why but he felt the need to defend the beautiful girl that had just left their presence.

He reached out to try to punch Jack squarely in the nose but Jack moved and instead Harold's hand hit the desk, but thankfully missing any of the impertive machines. Jack went for Harold and pulled him into a choke hold.

It was then that a man walked by the door quickly but then slowly came back, he looked in the room at the two. Jack and Harold had stopped moving, but Jack's hand was still wrapped tightly around Harold's neck.

"Oh...hello, Mr. Andrews," Jack said cheerfully.

Harold managed a wave, even though he was slowly loosing air in his lungs.

"Do I even want to know?" the Shipbuilder asked.

Harold shook his head and so did Jack.

"Nope," Jack replied.

"Do you realize your friend is sort of...well choking?" Thomas inquired.

Jack looked down at his friend then back to Thomas, "Yes... yes I do," he replied.

"Very well," Mr. Andrews then continued on to walk.

Jack then dropped Harold who fell to the floor, gasping in air.

Both men looked at each other for a moment and then began to laugh. Jack reached down and helped his friend to stand up.

"Hey, let's not fight anymore, I still can't feel my neck," Harold said slowly with a smirk.

Jack smiled back, "Deal."

**XX **

**A/N- Okay the ending was a bit off...I had something more and I don't think that last bit was just what Gina and I had discussed...oh well. I tried my best I finally got this chapter done...sorry for taking long. Gina wrote the entire fight scene, so kudos to her. Much love to ya darling dear. Yea and our stars have now met, I've just gotta work on them getting to know each other some more...so yea...Much love. **

**Please review, because reviewslove.. 3 And remember love to my beta, Kel Bell**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Excuse me miss, may I sit?"

Harlean looked up from her book to see one of the men from the Marconi room.

"Of course," she said as she held out her hand indicating the chair beside her.

Harold Bride took a seat and smiled at the young girl, "I just would like to...apologize for my friend's actions earlier," he said.

"He was very helpful, and if I got in the way...I should be the one apologizing," she replied.

"No of course not Miss Smith," he stated quickly.

"No...My name is Carpenter. Captain Smith is my Uncle on my mother's side," she explained with a kind smile.

"Oh, please forgive me Miss Carpenter," Harold apologized.

"Of course, it was a simple mistake that anyone could have made."

They were both silent for a moment, then Harold smiled at the girl once more, "I just thought...I'm about to go onto my shift...and I seem to remember you saying something earlier about being interested in ships and everything that has to do with them. If you have nothing else to do...then maybe-"

"I could come and learn how to use the machines?!" she cried, excitement painted across her face, but at once she flinched.

"Please forgive me; my parents always scold me for when I get overly excited like that. It's a bad habit that I have not grown out of since childhood," Harlean explained.

"It's alright; it's a lovely change to meet a woman interested in these things. Most women prefer to not know about this kind of stuff," Harold replied.

"For as long as I could remember, my Uncle has always brought my brothers and I trinkets from his journeys and tales. The tales would always entertain me and keep me dreaming. This was a dream come true to be told I could finally come along with him on one of his journeys, and it has even more meaning as it is his last journey before he retires," she said.

"It will be a sad day when Edward Smith stops sailing. He's been a good and brilliant man. I'm thankful to of gotten the chance to serve under him," Harold said.

Harlean smiled, "I will be sure to tell him that you said that. It was very kind of you," she said.

"Thank you very much Miss Carpenter," he replied.

"Oh please! Call me Harlean, no need for formalities! Were all friends here," she said with a grin.

"Very well, with that being said, call me Harold. Now...I must go on shift, would you care to join me?" he asked as he stood up.

Harlean smiled, "I'd love to learn more about the operating things, thank you," she replied as she stood up and began to follow Harold to the Marconi Room.

"You're welcome," Harold said kindly.

When they walked in a moment later Jack Phillips was just finishing the sending of a message, he stood up and looked as Harlean came in, her large hat occupying most of the space once more.

"Hello Miss," he said politely, he then looked to Harold, "I'm going to sleep. As of right now there are no more messages to be sent...but you never know, the Captain or someone could bring something in at any moment."

"Alright, I am just going to teach Harlean about the machines. She is very interested," Harold said as Jack walked behind the curtain into the small room where the bed was.

"Just keep it quiet," Jack said as he pulled the curtain shut so he could change out of his clothes and go to sleep.

A moment later a soft-ish noise reached Harlean's ears as she removed her hat, "What is that?"

"It's the sparker, it makes that noise when sending message. I'm just replying to something someone from shore is sending," Harold answered.

Harlean stepped closer and listened in on one of the head phones, "How can you decipher that?"

Harold was silent for a moment then smiled at Harlean, "You have to be able to have complete patience and a very good ear," he answered.

A few hours passed and it was six-thirty, but Harlean had no idea, she and Harold had gotten so caught up with telling stories about their child hoods and sending messages that she had lost complete track of time.

In the last two hours Harlean had mastered the Marconi Machines, and Harold had remarked that she must have used the machines before, because of how well she did with them.

But alas, after some playful arguing she convinced him that she had never used the machines before.

Harold then pulled out his pocket watch, he raised his eyebrow, "Wow…time sure has flown," he commented.

Harlean looked up, "What time is it?"

"Six thirty-five, Jack comes on shift in an hour and a half," he answered.

"Oh my goodness!" Harlean cried.

"What's the matter?" Harold inquired.

"I can't believe we let time get so far away from us! I need to dress for supper!" she replied as she stood up and quickly placing her hat on top of her head.

"Very well, will I see you again?" he asked.

Harlean paused for a moment and smiled, "You can count on it. I promised I'd write every day," she answered.

Harold smiled, "Well thank you for the company that you provided today," he said.

"You're very welcome, good evening Harold," she said politely before rushing out of the room.

**XX**

"Harlean Grace Noel Carpenter! Where have you been?"

The girl looked down at her hands then back up to her Uncle, "I'm sorry!"

"Where were you?"

"I was in the Messaging room…Harold Bride was teaching me how to use the Marconi Machines," she answered.

"Why couldn't you of at least come by the Bridge and told me?"

"The thought never occurred to me?"

"Harlean I do not mind you exploring, but you must…_must_ check in with me. There are so many strange people on this ship, who do not know right from wrong. I am glad to see you are alright, now rush and dress for supper, we have less than fifteen minutes before we need to arrive," he replied.

Harlean nodded and went into her bedroom with Holly.

**XX**

"A penny for your thoughts Harlean."

Harlean turned to look at Molly Brown who was sitting at her side, "Pardon?"

"You just looked so thoughtful…and I refuse to believe you're glass of champagne is that interesting," the older woman said with a chuckle.

Harlean was silent for a moment as she contemplated Mrs. Brown's statement, she had been staring at her champagne but she had been thinking about Harold. He had been so polite to her that afternoon; she wanted to do something in return for him. But she had to be tactful about it. She knew he would never accept the gift personally; he just seemed like that type of person.

"Oh well I was just thinking about my afternoon," she answered finally.

"It must have been exciting for you to stare for so long."

"Oh not really, well it was slightly for me. I can not imagine it would appeal to you," Harlean replied as she then took a small polite sip of her drink.

"You never know dear, how did you choose to spend you're afternoon?" Molly asked.

"Well I met the men in the Operating room, Mr. Jack Phillips and Mr. Harold Bride. Then when Har- I mean Mr. Bride went on shift he taught me how to use the machines. I think I sent out about two or three messages and was able to get responses that I understood before the afternoon was out," Harlean answered.

"That interests you?" Molly asked in disbelief.

Harlean nodded as she once more took a sip of her champagne, "Yes, anything to do with a ship and the ocean interests me," she said.

Molly then gave the girl an all knowing smile, "Ah! Being whose niece you are…that shouldn't have surprised me."

"Excuse me Miss Carpenter; did you say that the Bride fellow was teaching you how to use the machines?"

Harlean turned to see Bruce Ismay, looking directly at her, she did her best to hide her distaste and then nodded, "Yes sir, when messages were not coming in he would explain the machine to me. Then once he was receiving messages, I would listen in as well so I could try to tell him what I thought they were saying. He's a good teacher, because I managed to understand it all," she explained proudly.

"Be that as it is, those men are supposed to be working all the time. We can not have you taking up their working time," Bruce said harshly.

"Mr. Ismay…it did not hurt anyone, and Harold managed to get all of his work done and teach Harlean. I do not seem the harm in it," the Captain spoke up, coming to his nieces rescue.

"Edward…she is keeping them from their work," Bruce insisted.

Captain Smith turned to Harlean, "Dear…did you keep them from working?"

"No sir; the entire time I was in there Jack was asleep, as it was Harold's shift, and as I said, if he received messages he allowed me to listen in as well so I could learn the different sounds," she answered.

"There, no harm has been done," the Captain said to Bruce.

Bruce looked sour, "Nether the less, she should not be hanging around in that room. It is not a good place for a young woman to be," he said.

"Bruce…with all due respect, I think that is up to her Uncle to decide," Molly spoke up.

The Captain smiled at Molly and then back at Bruce, "Mrs. Brown is right, it is up to me where my niece spends her time," he said.

"But you should know it's not healthy, she should be out…mingling."

"I have always believed that a girl should be where she is happy, and if being in the Messaging room and the Bridge make's her happy that's where she should be," Molly answered.

"Very well…Miss Carpenter," Harlean looked back up at Bruce, "Yes?"

"Please do not hang around there much. You may go if you need to send a message or something, but do not spend the entire day in there," he answered.

"Yes sir…" she replied.

The Captain looked down at Harlean who smiled comfortingly at her. She just returned the gesture and then ordered her dinner.

**XX**

"So I was scolded last night for spending time in here yesterday," Harlean said as she walked into the Messaging room the next afternoon.

Harold and Jack looked up at her, "By who?" they asked.

"Mr. Ismay," she answered.

"Oh really?" Jack asked with a smirk before glancing at Harold who immediately looked guilty of something.

"What? Did I miss something?" she asked at the sight of Harold's face.

"He came in here last night, late at night. We think he was drunk, but he was shouting at us about you being in here," he answered.

Harlean's hands went to her mouth in shock, "Harold! Jack! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Harold laughed, "It's alright, in the end a few Officers arrived before he could get nasty and escorted him back to his Suite," he said.

Harlean sighed and then her eyes went up to the chalk board on the wall, "What is that for?" she asked with a point at the board which had marks on it.

"How many days we've been on the ship," Jack answered.

"Erm…this is only the third day….not the seventh," Harlean said a moment later.

"See! I told you it hasn't been seven days!" Jack cried as he hit Harold with a pile of wrapped up messages.

"Well you were off too!" Harold cried as he held up his arms to protect his face.

"I was only off by a few day's, at least I didn't say it had been a week!"

"Gentlemen, there is no reason to fight!" Harlean suddenly interjected.

Jack then looked at the clock on the wall, "I'm going to sleep…it's two!" he said happily before walking behind the curtain.

Harold moved to his seat in front of the machines, he looked down at his feet and Harlean looked at her hands. A few minutes later they heard loud snoring coming from the other side of the curtain.

Harold burst into laughter and Harlean politely giggled.

"So do you have a message for you're Mother today?" Harold asked once he had finished laughing.

Harlean's face lit up, "Indeed I do, and you'll be happy to know that today I waited for it to dry," she said with a laugh before pulling the note out of her small hand bag.

Harold grinned as he took the paper, he unfolded it and read over it briefly, "I could either do it…or…if you want to," he offered.

"I'm not sure…I don't want to get you in trouble with Mr. Ismay again," she replied.

"Harlean…it isn't as if I'm going to go telling the entire ship about it."

She smiled and went to move to the machine, but suddenly she heard a male's voice coming from just outside the messaging room, "Yes Officer Lowe…I got in just fine last night, thank you!"

"It's Mr. Ismay…." Harlean whispered.

"Quick, hide behind the curtain," Harold whispered back.

Harlean pulled off her hat and quickly went behind the curtain.

A moment later she saw Bruce's feet on the other side.

"Mr. Bride, I have a message for you to send off to the White Star Line Offices in America and one in England," Bruce's voice said.

"Okay…" Harold said slowly.

He took the papers from Bruce and looked at them briefly before setting them down on the desk, Bruce looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you not going to send them?"

"Oh right…I have to send out another message first," Harold replied before turning back to the machine and beginning to tap out the information for who the message Harlean had given him was for.

Once he was done he turned back and saw Bruce still standing there, "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Ismay…did you want anything else?" he asked.

"I want to watch you send out the…" Bruce stopped as his eyes caught a pair of shoes behind the curtain, "Is Mr. Phillips behind there?"

Harold nodded, "Yes…he's asleep."

"He has women's shoes?" Bruce asked with a point to Harlean's rose colored button up heeled boots.

Harold followed Bruce's gaze and thought quickly, "Yes…yes he does…they make him feel special," Harold lied, which almost caused Harlean to start giggling loudly.

"Right…oh I have to get to tea with the Captain…send out those messages at once. It's important, good day," Bruce said before turning and leaving the room.

A few moments later Harold spoke, "It's safe Harlean."

She came out from behind the curtain and just grinned at Harold, "I almost lost it with laughter behind that curtain," she said.

Harold then looked at the messages Bruce had handed him, "These don't seem that important…it's just about his personal car picking him up the moment the ship docks," he said, and with that he tossed the messages into the rubbish bin.

"You're going to get into trouble, you know that right?"

"I was born for trouble," Harold replied with a cheeky grin.

Harlean laughed, "Well…I was invited to tea by a few of the younger ladies, so I must go before I am late and then have to answer questions that I prefer not to, tonight at supper," she said.

"Aw you're going to leave me all by my lonesome self?" Harold asked.

"I have to, my Uncle told me I could come up here once in awhile, but it would be better if I used my social skills that my parents have been instilling in me my entire life," she answered.

"Was that a direct quote?" Harold asked with a smile.

Harlean laughed, "Yes…yes it was!"

"Alright then, leave me alone. I'll find comfort in the other messengers on the nearby ships."

"You are such a strange man…" Harlean commented.

Harold laughed.

"I will see you some time soon, I promise to pay you another visit," she said.

Harold smiled, "Good afternoon Miss Carpenter."

"Good afternoon Mr. Bride," she replied before leaving the room.

For a few minutes Harold just stood there, a far away look on his face…

**XX**

**A/N- I know I am sooo sorry for taking so long with updating! I know I've been a bad author. But I was struck with writers block and then I was caught up with my Doctor Who story 'The Masters Daughter' and now the one I'm working on which is an in-between-qual for that story, 'Good and Broken'. Please review and I promise to start working on chapter 5 as soon as possible! Thanks!**

**Beccs! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night at supper Harlean was relieved immensely when Bruce Ismay did not sit down with them. She looked around the room from her seat and spotted him over at a table with Thomas Andrews, Molly Brown, Colonel Gracie, and a few other people she had yet to meet.

When supper was over the Captain offered to take her up to her suite but she declined. He nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then headed up to the Bridge. Harlean sat for a little while longer, but grew bored of the mindless chatter of the women remaining at the table. Talking of everything from the different rich passengers of the ship to the latest fashions in France. She stood up a few moments later and headed up to the deck. Once outside the bitter cold air stung her skin, but she paid it no mind. She stopped at the side of the ship and looked down into the dark water.

"Harlean…what are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

Harlean turned, a strand of her blond hair hitting her face as she went, there behind her was Harold.

"Oh…hello Harold," she replied.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes of course, why would it not be?"

"Well for starters you're standing out here in the freezing cold, and you're brow was furrowed slightly when you turned to me. As if you were having some serious thinking," he explained.

Harlean smirked, "I was thinking…" she answered.

Harold walked over and leaned against the rail, "What about?"

"Is it really any of you're business?" she inquired.

"No…but I thought maybe you'd like to talk about it," he said.

"There's nothing really to talk about," she stated.

They were both silent for a moment then Harlean smiled, "Don't you have to get to work soon?" she asked.

Harold looked at his watch, "In ten minutes," he answered.

"So how are you and Jack managing?"

"We are alright I suppose."

"Haven't killed each other I've noticed," Harlean said with a giggle.

"No we have yet to kill each other. Although we nearly did after you left yesterday afternoon."

Harlean looked concerned, "Well you were already at it when I arrived. What happened once I left?"

"Oh I just accused him of being very rude, and he claimed that you were lying when you said who you're Uncle was. So I decided that I was going to defend you're honor…or at least attempt to," he answered with a smirk.

Harlean smiled, "I guess I will just have to have a word with Mr. Phillips," she said.

"Oh! That reminds me; earlier a message came in for you."

"Did it? You could have sent it to my Suite."

"Jack actually said I should do that, because I could get in trouble for withholding a message, but I wanted an excuse for you to come up to the Messaging room," he replied.

"Why did you want me to come to the Messaging room?" she asked with a grin.

"I don't know…I just like it when you're around," he answered.

"Oh really?" Harlean asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah…I don't know what it is. There is just something….comforting about your presence…" he said softly.

Harlean blushed, "That seems a bit crazy…" she stated in an even softer whisper.

Harold stared at her for a moment and then stepped away, he pulled his watch out and groaned, "Come on, let's go get your message, and then you should head in. I have to start my shift," he said.

Harlean nodded in agreement, "Yes, I do not want Holly to worry," she said.

She and Harold then headed up the deck in silence until they reached the Messaging Room where Jack was sitting at the desk reading over the manual for the machines.

He looked up and smiled kindly at Harlean then looked at Harold, "The machine has been acting up again," he said.

"Oh that's bloody brilliant," Harold commented before resisting the urge to swear.

"Right, well enjoy fixing it. I'm going to bed, night. Good night Harlean," Jack said as he set his book down on the desk and stood up. Harlean watched as he went behind the curtain and then she looked to Harold, "So where is the message?" she asked.

Harold looked around the small space, opened a drawer and then pulled out a small piece of paper. He handed it to the woman standing beside him who took it gently, smiled and began to read over it quickly.

"Oh that was nice of them," she commented.

"Who is it from?"

"My brother's, their just messaging to say how envious they are," Harlean laughed, "And they added in that they miss me, I shall simply have to send a reply in the morning," she stated as she put the note into her handbag.

"You could send a reply now, there is always someone at the machines on shore, they have to be, in case of an emergency," Harold suggested.

"Oh I don't want to bother you or the man on shore," she said quickly.

"Harlean, it's really no bother," Harold said.

"Yes it is…I can send them a message in the morning. It will give me something to do tomorrow. Now I will see you tomorrow, alright?" Harlean argued.

"I-"

Harold stopped as a message began to come through, "Hold on," he sat down and placed the head phones on his ear and began to listen.

"Simple enough," he said a moment later.

"What is?" Harlean inquired.

"Sending a message back about what he wants. You know it takes a real pro to tap this fast," Harold said with a grin as he began to tap back, trying to show off.

Just then a small flame came from the sparker, "Harold!" Harlean cried.

He looked down quickly and as the flame was small enough, he was able to blow it out. He then looked at Harlean, clearly embarrassed, "That didn't happen," he said simply.

"Yes that is so easy…you tap so fast that the sparker started to actually spark a fire!" Harlean's face then twisted into one of complete and utter joy, "Okay that's it! You're new nickname shall be Sparks!" she said with delight.

"Sparks? I don't need a nickname!" Harold whined like a puppy.

"I think it's cute!" Jack's voice called through the curtain.

Harlean laughed, "You're name is Sparks and that's it. Now I will see you tomorrow, alright?" she said.

"Yeah sure…" Harold grumbled.

"Goodnight Sparks," she said with a giggle before walking out of the room.

Harold just sighed and smiled as he began to fix the machine.

**XX**

When Harlean woke up the next morning her mind was on Harold, she had dreamed the night before about him.

The details seemed to be a bit vague, but she just remembered dreaming about getting off of a foreign ship with him. She looked awful, her hair was a mess, but the dock they were getting off at was New York. She knew this from photos she had looked at in a file in her Uncles study before they left for the voyage on the Titanic.

She shook her head, ignoring it and then climbed out of bed. Just then there was a knock on her door and Holly let herself in.

"Oh miss you're already up. I was just coming into get you," she said with a smile.

"Yes…here I am," Harlean replied with a grin.

Holly kept her smile and then walked over to the wardrobe to pick out a dress for Harlean to wear for the day.

"Do you like this one?" she asked as she held up a sky blue dress with beading on the bottom and lace around the bodice.

"Yes, that's lovely," Harlean answered as she poured cold water into her basin. She then dipped a cloth into the basin and began to scrub her face.

"That's better," she said a moment later.

Holly smiled, "Alright miss, lets get you out of that dress. You're Uncle came by a short while ago, he said that he would be around in about…" Holly paused to pull out her silver pocket watch, "Thirty five minutes," she finished.

"Very well then," Harlean then pulled her night gown off and then Holly helped her into her undergarments and corset. By the time she was finishing up and picking out a hat to wear her Uncle was knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

Harlean walked out into the sitting room, dressed and her hair pulled up into a bun and a hat placed on top of her head.

"You look lovely today," the Captain commented.

"Thank you," Harlean said with a smile.

"We'll see you soon," Harlean said as she and her Uncle walked out of the Suite.

**XX**

"Good morning," Harlean said brightly as she walked into the Messaging room after breakfast.

"Morning Harlean," Jack said.

"Where is Sparks?" she asked with a grin.

"I'm looking for something in my suitcase," Harold called.

"Alright, well," she looked to Jack, "Here is a message. If you have time, I'd appreciate it if you could get it out," she said with a smile.

"Just a second, those stuffed shirts down stairs keep making us send out messages about private cars," Jack said as he tapped away.

"So the machine is working now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got it to cooperate shortly after you left last night."

Harlean looked up and saw Harold had just emerged, "You look lovely today," he commented.

Harlean blushed, "Thank you," she said.

"Here Jack send out the message, I'm going to go for a walk," Harold said, not taking his eyes off of Harlean.

"We should be so lucky," Jack muttered as he took the message. He watched as Harold and Harlean linked arms, as if he were her escort. They then walked out into the sun and disappeared down the deck.

As aggravated and tired he was, he couldn't help but smile for his friend.

"I had a dream with you in it last night," Harlean said as they walked down the deck.

"Really? Was I setting the Messaging Room on fire?" he asked.

Harlean laughed, "No…I'm serious. This was…so weird…yet real," she answered.

"What happened?"

"Well it was a bit hard to see, but you and I were stepping foot onto a dock," she began.

"So it was the Titanic docking?"

"No…we were not on the Titanic."

"What ship was it?" he inquired.

"I have no idea; I have never seen it before. I couldn't catch the name of it either," she answered.

"Well maybe we will meet again on another ship," Harold suggested.

She smiled, "Maybe that's what it is. Although I have to say…we both looked absolutely exhausted and drained. I looked well…a way you would never see me in Public looking," she answered.

"Hmm…I'm not sure what to tell you then," he said.

In the distance Harlean spotted her Uncle walking towards them, she pulled her arm away from Harold who looked confused, he then saw her Uncle. He hadn't even realized they were walking arm in arm. It had felt so natural and…right.

"Harlean, Harold. What are you doing dear?" he asked.

"Oh Mr. Bride and I were just talking," she answered.

"Oh, well that's nice. But just as long as you're not keeping him from his work," the Captain said sternly.

"No sir, Phillips is on duty right now," Harold said.

"Very well, but don't leave him alone in that small room for long. You could go mad in that small space."

Harold laughed politely, "Oh sir trust me, we need the space apart. We've been in close captivity for to long," he explained with a smirk.

"Ah, well make sure Harlean doesn't get into any trouble and Harlean?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," the Captain said.

Harlean laughed, "Yes sir," she answered.

The Captain then placed a kiss on her forehead and then continued down the deck.

Harlean turned around and watched for a moment as he disappeared amongst a sea of people, she then turned to Harold who smiled, "I should probably head back now," he said.

"Oh do you have to?" Harlean asked sadly.

Harold nodded, "Yes…Jack might need me and…I am very tired," he answered.

"Well we can't have you exhausted, go sleep. I'll come by later and check on you and Jack, to make sure you two do not kill each other," she said with a laugh.

Harold smiled and then kissed Harlean's hand, "I'll see you tonight, definitely," he replied.

Harold then turned around and headed back for the Messaging room, leaving Harlean with her heart fluttering…

**XX**

**A/N- It's only taken me like…FOREVER to finish this chapter…but with help from my darling dearest Gina I know what I'm doing next…oh and the Sparks thing? That can be explained in probably chapter...7….or the next one…but I think it's gonna be 7. Anywhos…as I type this author's note water is filling the halls of the Titanic; Rose is wearing her awesome jacket…and…LUCY! Sorry…but I have Titanic on and it's up to the scene where Rose is looking for Mr. Andrews to see where to look for Jack…and he saw Lucy…remember Lucy? Gina's story…Antoinette Rose? Lucy is love…Gina is love….Antoinette Rose is love….lol.**

**Anywhos…I hope you enjoyed, off to work on the next chapter! Much love! **

**Beccs! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Some time after lunch, Harlean sat down in a seat in the ship's library with a copy of 'He Knew He Was Right' and epic tale about a woman's husband suspecting her of an affair. She really had no idea why she had picked it, but it looked interesting enough.

As she began to read she mumbled softly under her breath. Several pages in and she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see the Ship's librarian, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Miss you can't do that," he said.

Harlean looked confused, "Do what?" she inquired.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You've been doing it for the last two hours," he replied.

"But I don't know."

"You most certainly do know what you were doing!"

"Sir I do not!" Harlean cried, getting very frustrated now as she stood up and put her finger in the page to mark her place.

"Miss-"the man paused as an indication for Harlean to give her name.

"Carpenter," she said coolly.

"Miss Carpenter, I do not appreciate liars, and I know and everyone else in the library knows what you were doing. It's rude, in considerate, and annoying!"

Harlean was infuriated at this by now as she looked around and saw no one in the library, "You have no right to speak to me like this when I do not even have any idea what you are talking about!" she cried.

Just then Thomas Andrews was walking by the door of the library, he saw Harlean inside arguing intensely with the man and at first he thought it was not his place but then decided to go in and see what the matter was. He approached the girl and calmly said, "Harlean?"

She spun around, "Yes Mr. Andrews?"

"I couldn't help but over hear you are having quite the heated argument. Can I ask what the quarrel is about?"

"This man!" she pointed at the librarian, even though she had been raised to never point, "Is accusing me of doing something to annoy the other passengers! But he refuses to tell me what I was doing!" she explained.

Thomas looked at the librarian, "Can I ask what she was doing?"

"Oh Miss Carpenter knows full well what she was doing!" the librarian answered.

"Well she obviously does not, now could you just tell us?" Thomas asked again.

"No…she can tell you."

"Do you see what I mean?!" Harlean cried.

"Alright Harlean, its fine. This man is clearly incompetent and must not know what he's talking about to begin with. Let's leave," Thomas said as took Harlean gently by the arm and began to lead her out of the room.

"B-but-!"

"Harlean do not worry about it, let's go."

This time Harlean said nothing, to angry to worry about it as she allowed Mr. Andrews to lead her from the library. Once up on the deck Thomas Andrews smiled as the sunlight hit his face, "Do you have the time sir?" Harlean asked.

Thomas nodded as he pulled out his pocket watch, "Quarter to five," he answered.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my Uncle is going to be so fowl with me! I was supposed to meet him and Mr. Ismay for tea," she cried.

"You should get your self a watch," Thomas said with a laugh.

Harlean smiled, "Thank you very much Mr. Andrews. I will be sure to tell my Uncle," She said before rushing off, "And thank you again!" she called before disappearing into the first class entrance.

XX

"So you've not yet lit the last four boilers?" Bruce Ismay asked.

"No I do not see the need. We are making excellent time," the Captain answered.

Bruce took a drag of his cigarette before beginning to explain, "Yes but imagine if we made it into New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all. Retire with a bang, eh E.J?"

The captain was silent for a moment before nodding, "Good man," Bruce said before relaxing into his seat once more and taking another drag.

Just then Harlean walked up to the table, "Please let me explain," she said simply as her Uncle looked up at her, looking far from pleased.

"You know miss, we started taking tea over an hour and a half ago," Bruce said before putting his cigarette out.

"I know I just-"

The Captain put up his hand to silence her, "It's alright Harlean. I'm sure you have a good reason. Just take a seat and I'll call the Waiter over," he said.

Harlean nodded and took a seat beside her Uncle as he then looked over to call a Waiter. She looked around her surroundings and noticed that Mr. Ismay seemed to be surveying her, "May I help you sir?" she asked.

"No…I'm fine, I was just studying the ornate decorations on you're gown," Bruce answered.

Harlean thought about this answer and could not help but feel that had been a bold faced lie, she then pulled her shall around her shoulders a bit tighter as then the Waiter came over; and to her surprise it was the same man from the first night she had been on the ship. The one who had looked as if he was going to cry when Mr. Ismay shouted at him, "Can I help you miss?" he asked timidly, clearly frightened of Bruce.

"Yes…may I have a cup of mint tea and…do you have any of those Lady Fingers?" she asked politely.

The man nodded, "Yes miss, I will bring them right out with your tea," he answered before racing off.

"I really need to fire that waiter," Bruce commented as he watched the younger man.

Harlean looked alarmed, "Forgive me sir, I know it is not my place but…" she paused and Bruce nodded, willing her to go on, "But why do you wish to fire him?"

"He has no idea what he is doing; remember the first night at dinner? The spot on my plate? Then he practically stuttered while talking to you and nearly fell when he went off to fulfill you're request," Bruce explained.

Harlean looked at her Uncle, exasperated, he just shook his head, warning her to not pick a fight. She sighed and was silent for the rest of the tea time, unless she was spoken to.

**XX**

After dinner Harlean excused herself and went up to the deck, she went into the Messaging room and saw Harold was just finishing up his shift, he perked up at the sight of Harlean, "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Evening," Jack said before Harold could speak.

Harold smiled, "How was supper?" he asked.

"Enjoyable, Mr. Ismay did not sit with us again tonight. So I was rather pleased," she answered.

"Is he even more of a pompus jerk in public than when he's with us?" Jack asked.

Harlean covered her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from laughing in a fashion far from attractive, "He is very rude," she finally said.

Harold then stood up, "Alright…I'm going for a walk," he said.

"See you in a bit," Jack said as he sat down at the desk and watched as Harold left the messaging room, his arm linked with Harlean's….

**XX**

**A/N- I think you know the drill, but just remind ya; review, send love and encouragement! I need it to get me to get off my butt and work on chapter 7! Love ya and thanks for reading! Beccs! **


	7. Chapter 7

"So how was work

Chapter 7

"So how was work?" Harlean asked, trying to make small talk as the bitter cold hit their arms and they walked down the deck.

Harold looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "It was work," he answered plain and simple, as if that explained everything.

Harlean nodded slowly and then began to laugh.

Harold grinned and then began to join in the laughter.

After a few minutes they sat down on a bench by the bow.

A few people walked by, glancing briefly at how…close Harlean was to Harold. But she did not notice, nor did she care.

Things were strangely silent between the two of them for a few minutes.

Harold watched Harlean for a moment, he noticed for the first time, the intense innocence she possessed, but her infectious smile and personality tended to hide that. But now that they were alone, with only the moonlight shining down on them as any source of light she seemed unsure about being on the deck of a ship as it came close to the hour that she should be getting into bed, but instead was in the company of a man.

"Is everything alright?" he suddenly asked.

Harlean looked at him, "Yes…why?"

"I don't know, it just seems like something is on your mind," he replied.

"Oh…no I'm alright."

He watched her for a moment again; Harlean's cheeks were red from the cold. She shivered slightly and Harold had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her, but he had no idea how she would react to that move and decided against it.

"Can I tell you something?"

Harold looked Harlean in the eye, "What is it?"

She turned slightly so to be able to better see him, "I have…feelings Harold…feelings I still can't quite explain. But that feeling is…well at least I think it is the feeling my mother and father have for each other," she paused, "They love each other, and I remember as a little girl I always wanted to grow up and find someone who could love me the way my father loves my mother, or at least…care for me the way he does her. I don't know if what I feel for…you is love or just caring…but I care for you deeply, and I want to get to know you better. Because I feel we have a strong friendship and the thought of ever losing you makes me just want to cry," Harlean stopped talking and looked down at her hands for a moment, she took a deep breath and continued, "Harold I…"

But before she could finish, Harold gently cupped her face in his hand and brought her lips to his, it was being forward yes; but everything about it seemed soo right. Harlean was stunned but allowed it to happen; she didn't try to break away. But finally they had to.

Her face was a slight flush of red, whether it was from the cold or the kiss Harold didn't know, nor did he feel the need to ask.

"So I suppose you care for me too?" she asked in a meek voice.

Harold laughed and kissed her again, gently and brief. "Harlean…I've loved you since you first stepped foot into the messaging room. I thought you were the most beautiful creature on God's Earth."

She blushed slightly, "Do not flatter me."

"But it is the truth…Harlean Carpenter."

She smiled slightly then frowned upon glancing up towards the bridge, "I should probably get back to my room, I do not want Holly to worry and alert my Uncle."

"That could be a problem, we do not want a ship wide search for you," Harold said with a laugh.

"That would be…very bad," Harlean said as she stood up.

Harold stood as well and with a smile on his face linked arms with her and they began to walk towards the First Class Entrance. Both were silent during the short walk, but both were incredibly happy.

"Well here it is," Harlean said once they reached the door to the lit up First Class Halls.

"Perhaps when the ship docks…or I get a lightened work load I could see what it's like in there," Harold commented.

"Oh Sparks, it's nothing special," she said.

"Something I've never really known though."

"Well maybe one day you will," she said with a slight laugh.

Harold smiled, he was about to lean in and kiss her when he saw an Officer. They both nodded at the man who nodded back and kept walking, Harold turned to kiss her again but Harlean turned his head and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Sparks," she said after she kissed him.

Harlean then opened the door and went in. Harold stood there and watched until she was gone down the carpeted halls. He sighed slightly but smiled and headed back to the Messenger room.

All the way back to her room Harlean felt as if she was walking on air, and it was a feeling she decided she would definitely grow to like.

XX

**A/N- I know I know….haven't updated in like…forever…yeah yeah yeah…Anywhos…I was going to make this longer, but alas I need to go to bed, and I really would love to update this tonight! So here is the update, kudos to my buddy Antoinette Rose for ideas for this chapter, she might as well write the story herself….Anywhos….love ya Gina.**

**Please review and when I get home on Monday I'll update…oh no! It's Sunday! You know what that means? The day the ship goes bye bye…yes….will Harlean be saved? Will she and Harold be able to be together and what will the Captain think of this relationship? Well…review so you can find out! Ha-ha**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Miss Harlean? You need to wake up for the morning services!" Holly called through the bedroom door the next morning.

Harlean opened an eye and then the other, her red locks covering part of her face. She sat up and pushed them out of the way, "I'm up Holly," she called softly.

The door opened and Holly walked in, "It is about time Miss, you are going to be late, please get up," she said.

Harlean nodded and walked over to her basin, it had fresh cold water in it which she splashed in her face. She then took a towel and wiped the water off of her face.

"How about the red one today? Nice color and it's your best church dress," Holly suggested as she held up a red gown.

Harlean nodded, "That should do nice," she said in a somewhat dreamy voice.

She could hear what Holly was saying, but her mind was elsewhere. Thinking about the night before…

XX

"O Holy spirit, who did brood Upon the waters dark and rude, and bid their angry tumult cease, and give for wild confusion peace; O hear us when we cry to Thee for those in peril on the sea," Harlean sang from the front pew. She was standing with a few people that she was somewhat acquainted with but she liked it right here, and her Uncle was giving the Service.

She glanced around and saw Bruce and she resisted the urge to cringe. Just then the Organ started up again with the next and last verse, "O Trinity of love and pow'r, Your children shield in danger's hour; From rock and tempest, fire, and foe, Protect them where so e'er they go; Thus ever more shall rise to Thee Glad hymns of praise from land and sea," she sang.

The tune died down and everyone sat down, the service continued and it ended with reciting some prayers, after that Harlean met her Uncle at the door who was greeting some of the Passengers.

She nodded and smiled politely at the people her Uncle introduced them too and finally a few minutes later they headed up to the deck.

"So how was your evening last night dear?" the Captain asked.

Harlean looked at him and shrugged slightly, "It was lovely, I came up to see Sparks- I mean Mr Bride, for a moment and then I went back to my Suite and went to sleep," she answered with a slight look of aggravation that she had let the name Sparks slip up.

"Sparks? Mr Bride has a new name?" her Uncle asked, a look of amusement painted on his face.

She sighed, "Well the machine's are being overworked and the other night I think he was being a bit of a….Show off and he nearly set the machine on fire. It sparks, hence the nickname," Harlean explained.

The older man chuckled, "That is very cute Harlean," he said.

She smiled slightly, "Yes, Mr Phillips thought so too."

"How often do you go up to see them?" he suddenly asked.

Harlean shrugged, "Oh I do not know, just whenever I suppose. I like it in that room, Mr Bride taught me how to use the machines. They are quite simple once you know the different taps to do," she answered.

There was silence again as they then walked into the bridge, Thomas Andrews was in there with two women and a man.

"This is the bridge where you tend to find the Captain at most times," Thomas said with a kind smile at Harlean.

"And why do you have two steering wheels?" the older woman asked.

"We really only use this one near shore," Thomas answered just as, to Harlean's delight, Harold Bride walked in.

"Excuse me sir, another ice warning, this one's from the Baltic," he said as he handed the Marconigram to the Captain, and then took a quick glance at Harlean who grinned.

"Thank you, Sparks," the Captain said with a smile.

Harold's face turned a slight shade of red but he nodded and then left the room.

Smith glanced at the message then nonchalantly put it in his pocket. He

Nodded reassuringly to Harlean and the group, "Oh not to worry, quite normal for this time of year. In fact were speeding up, I just ordered the last boilers lit," he said.

Harlean nodded slightly and watched as the group moved on and left the room, she then looked at the spot where Harold had been and then heard the Captain chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Go on dear, you may go and see the Messengers," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded with a smile, "Just be careful and make sure you are not late to tea today," he replied.

Harlean grinned; she hugged him and kissed her Uncle on the cheek. She then turned and walked out of the room.

The Captain watched as she left and merely smiled as he walked to his room.

XX

"Hello Sparks, Mr Phillips," Harlean said, smiling as she walked into the messaging room.

"You told your Uncle?" Jack asked, laughing.

"Well…it sort of slipped up. I did not expect him to actually call Harold that," she replied.

Jack laughed again, "I would have killed to of seen that," he said.

Harlean was about to laugh again but she saw Harold's still red cheeks, "Oh Spark's it's alright, were you terribly embarrassed?"

He shrugged, "I dunno," he muttered.

"Get over it Sparky," Jack said with a laugh.

Harlean sighed and then bent down slightly, she wrapped her arms around Harold's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek, "There, that should get you over it," she said.

"So he wasn't just making it up and being a git?"

Harlean stood back up and looked at Jack, "Making what up?" she asked.

"You two kissing last night," he answered.

"Oh…right…that…was truth," she said a bit awkwardly.

"Alright Harold well I will leave you two alone," Jack said as he then went behind the curtain and he lay down.

"But Jack…it's your shift," Harold protested.

"Yeah well you can work for a bit longer," Jack called, already half way asleep.

Harlean merely smiled at Harold, "How was the night shift?" she asked.

He shrugged, "A bit more pleasant than usual, I had thoughts of a beautiful girl on my mind, so it went along quite quickly."

Harlean blushed, she then pulled up a chair that was in the corner and sat down next to Harold, he smiled at her and went in for a kiss, but before their lips could meet the machine began to receive a message. Harold sighed and put the headphones on one ear as he began to tap a response.

She watched him for a minute as he tapped away and then leaned over and began to kiss him gently on the cheek. He turned towards her slightly and their lips met, as they kissed Harold continued to send messages, but they were barely coherent.

XX

"What in the world is this man talking about?! I send him Ice Warnings and he starts saying gibberish!" the man on a ship fifty yards away cried to his partner.

"Well like what?"

"Oh wait…here comes something else…" the man paused as he began to listen to the tapping and write it down, "I Love You STOP More Than I did Yesterday STOP," he read out loud.

The men looked at each other with strange looks on their faces.

"Those men must be letting the Cabin Fever get to them. Perhaps he thinks he's writing to his girl back home," the man at the desk said with a slight laugh.

XX

Harold then stopped sending the message and took his headphones off as he and Harlean kissed once more.

She pulled away and smiled, "Can I send out a message to my family?" she asked.

Harold nodded, Harlean stood up and Harold put the headphone on one ear, "Put your hand on the machine and I'll gently guide your hand," he said.

She nodded and did as she was told.

Together they began to enter an address but something distracted Harlean and instead of typing something out to her mother and father she began to kiss Harold again, and once more they were sending gibberish to land.

"What are you doing?" a strange male voice asked.

Harlean pulled away and saw William Murdoch standing in the door way, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Why aren't you working?" he asked.

Harold paused then began to tap more gibberish, "I'm working! See!" he cried.

Will nodded slowly then looked at Harlean, "Hey aren't you the Captain's niece?"

Harlean looked at Harold then back to Will, "No… I just look like her," she said slowly.

"Harlean!" Jack's voice groaned from behind the curtain, "Be quiet! Please!" he said.

"Ha! I knew it!" Will cried triumphantly.

Harold just sighed, "Are you actually here for something?" he asked.

Will paused then handed Harold the paper, "Here," he said.

Harold took it and nodded, "Bye," he said as he waved at Will.

Will gave Harlean one last glance and left the room.

As Harold began to send his message Harlean noticed the time and sighed, "I have to leave for lunch," she said.

He nodded as he continued to tap away, she leaned in and kissed him again, "Bye," she said softly.

Harlean then turned around and left the room and headed to her stateroom to change to her afternoon dress…

XX


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Have you heard these rumors about the Captain's niece Harlean with some officer?" a woman in a large feathered hat in the dining saloon whispered to her companion.

Bruce Ismay was on his way to lunch at the Captain's table when he heard women whispering to each other as they drank their tea.

"No, do you know who it is?" the other woman asked.

"Oh no, I have just heard one of the Officers talking about it to another one. Someone walked in on Miss Carpenter and the Officer kissing!" the first woman exclaimed.

"How shameful, I was under the impression she was raised in a good stable family."

Bruce scowled and continued to walk to the table.

"EJ, are you aware of the rumors going around, about your niece?" he asked as he sat down.

The Captain looked up from his tea, "Bruce what are you talking about?"

"I have just heard two women talking about hearing an Officer saying that he walked in on Harlean and some officer….kissing!" Bruce said as a Steward came over.

"I am sure that is not true, she does not know any officers," the Captain said with a wave of his hand.

The Steward handed Bruce a cigarette, he lit it, and took a drag, "I wish we still lived in a world where if a woman was with child and not married, she would be kicked out of the family," he muttered.

The Captain raised an eyebrow, "That much has changed?"

Just then Harlean came in, with a white and yellow dress on and a large white hat with roses and a feather on it, "Forgive me for being late Uncle, I lost track of time and I had to go and change," she said as the Captain stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do not worry about it, you are not nearly as late as you were yesterday," he said with his eyes twinkling.

Harlean smiled and then sat down, she saw Bruce who was staring at her with a look of disgust in his eyes, "Hello Mr Ismay," she said.

Before Bruce could reply, Thomas Andrews walked over, "Hello Captain, Bruce," he smiled at Harlean, "Miss Carpenter, I hope you have not had another incident with the librarian today," he said as he sat down.

Harlean laughed politely, "No I have not," she replied as the Waiter (the same one from the incident the first night on board the ship) then asked her what she wanted for lunch, everyone placed their orders and he rushed off.

"Did Ismay give you trouble again?" a Steward at the doors of the kitchen asked, he had dark brown hair and some what of a smile on his face.

"No…but he did give me a look," the young Waiter then walked into the Kitchen.

The steward glanced around; saw that his fellow blonde stewardess was no where around and then his face broke into a grin. Just then his waiter friend came out with a tray with tea on it.

"Which one is his?" the Steward asked.

"That one, why?" the other asked as he pointed to Bruce's cup.

The Steward then pulled out a Silver Flask and poured what little bit liquor he had left, into the cup.

The young Waiter's eyes went wide but the Steward put his finger over his mouth to keep the other silent, "Call it payback, he'll embarrass himself in public and you can walk away happy."

The other looked like he might protest but smiled slightly, knowing that the pushy Steward wouldn't take no for an answer…he had heard stories from a Stewardess about this problem of his. The Waiter then walked over to the table and made sure he set the cup down in front of Ismay, "Your food will be out soon," he said. He then turned away and began to walk back towards the kitchen, where the Steward was watching as Ismay took a sip and grimaced slightly but then he took another sip.

Harlean took a sip of her tea but listened intently as Mr Ismay, Mr Andrews, and her Uncle discussed things about the trip, a fire that had occurred in the depths of the ship, and the Ice Warnings they had been receiving. She noticed Mr Andrews seemed to have a look of disagreement as Mr Ismay and her Uncle were discussing about the last boilers being lit.

She did think it was a bit strange that her Uncle was ignoring Ice Warnings and going ahead full steam, but Harlean figured he must know what he was doing…right?

XX

"Hey Sparky, machine is acting up again," Jack called.

There was a groan of un-audible sounds coming from behind the curtain.

"Come on, I was in the process of taking a message for your girl anyways! So help me out," Jack called.

There was another groan and then Harold came out from behind the curtain, not looking his best, "Who is the message from?" he asked.

"I had one here from her mum and dad and I was in the process of getting one from her brothers," Jack answered.

"Harlean's you mean?"

"Yes Harlean's! Unless you have another girl you're courting," Jack cried.

Harold pretended to think for a minute but smiled, "Yes she is the only girl I'm courting," he replied.

"Alright, here take this," Jack handed Harold the message from Harlean's parents; Harold glanced at it briefly and then pocketed it.

Jack lifted something off of the machine and looked at the components inside, the things that were usually covered by the sparker. Jack muttered something under his breath and then took a screwdriver out from the desk and began to tighten a screw inside the machine, "We need to stop getting inundated with these messages, especially mindless messages about Bruce Ismays' fuckin' brandy!" Jack almost shouted.

XX

"Forgive me for speaking Mr Andrews, but I think something is wrong with Mr Ismay," Harlean whispered as she cut her sausage.

Thomas Andrews looked at Bruce who was slurring his speech and who also kept giving Harlean dirty and yet disgusted looks.

"It is alright Harlean, I think your right," he whispered back. Mr Andrews raised an eyebrow, "Bruce…are you alright?" he asked.

"I…I d-don't know," Bruce said, slowly.

"Bruce I think you should go back to your suite, something seems to be wrong," the Captain spoke up.

Harlean took a bite of her lunch with slight amusement on her face.

Bruce nodded, "Per-perhaps your right," he stood up, turned and fell face forward into a tray of deserts that a Waiter was carrying.

There were gasps around the hall and Harlean noticed the Steward and their waiter over by the door to the kitchen, watching with high amusement on their faces. The Steward held his hand up, which the Waiter slapped, and then they punched their fists together.

Bruce stood up a moment later shouting slanders at the Waiter, but after a moment he walked away. The Captain looked at Harlean, who looked at the Steward and Waiter, and she merely began to laugh, though without her knowing it…it was going to be one of the last times she'd laugh in a long time…

XX

A/N- *puts on threatening music* DUN DUN DUN!! Call this chapter a Halloween gift…I've been painting my nails while writing this…my mind hasn't been much on writing lately cause I got a book from the library (Golden Compass) and it's sooo good!! Whoever said the book was atheistic…they were DEAD WRONG! For the love of all that is holy, they start reading the bible in it! Haha….anywhos I must stress something to you.

The people who have reviewed have been fantastic, but to those who are reading and may not review…could you just please hit the little blue button?? I know like doing things like this are annoying…but for real? The reviews keep me motivated and keep me smiling during the day, there what I look forward to when I get online! Haha…no but really! Today was a craptastic day for me…so please review! Kay? I love you all dearly and you are a fantastic crowd! Love ya, Beccs! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After lunch Harlean was kept close by, by her Uncle. He trusted Harlean, but the fact that rumors were now going around about his young niece made him un-easy. For that he kept her around, taking her around the ship and showing her the use of different rooms.

But he knew that she was quickly bored, and had a look of wanting to get away. Unfortunately for her sake, he didn't allow her and instead asked Harlean to stay in her Suite until supper.

She sighed but nodded and then began to walk back to the room, upon walking past some of the other first class women she saw them whispering among themselves, but at once stopped and watched her as she walked by and up the hall.

"Holly, have you heard anything said about me today?" she asked upon returning to her room.

Holly looked up from where she was reading a book, "No miss, I can't say that I have," she answered.

"Oh…" Harlean took her hat off and set it down onto the reading desk.

"May I ask why miss?" Holly asked as she closed her book and came over to begin to help Harlean take her hair down.

"Oh I don't know, it just seemed that women were whispering…and when I walked by they stopped, and my Uncle…he would not let me go on by myself for the rest of the afternoon. He would not say why either, just that he wanted me close by. Then when he finally decided that I was bored, he said I was to return to my Suite until supper time, when he would come and pick me up," Harlean explained.

"That's odd," Holly commented.

"Tis," Harlean said softly.

She sighed and then walked into her bedroom where she took off her gloves and set them onto her vanity, Holly came in with Harlean's hat and hair clips and she proceeded to put them away.

"I suppose I will take a nap, wake me when the dinner bugle is sounded, alright?" Harlean said.

Holly nodded and then began to help Harlean out of her gown, down to her shift underneath all her clothes and corset. Harlean then pulled back the covers on her bed and crawled under them.

The last thing Harlean thought of before going to sleep was Harold's smiling face, and how they had grown in their relationship over the last few days.

XX

"Look at this one, he wants his private train to meet him, la de da. We'll be up all bloody night with this lot!" Harold cried in frustration.

Jack smirked, "You'll be up all bloody night," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Harold replied.

"Yeah!" Jack said, laughing.

Just then an officer appeared in the door, "Here," he handed Harold a paper.

"Your joking me," he said, exasperation in his voice.

The officer shook his head and then turned to leave.

"Bloody hell!" Jack began to type back, "Christ," he whispered. He looked at Harold a moment, "It's that bloody idiot on the Californian."

"Tell him to sod off," Harold replied.

"Oh I'll do more than that," Jack said with a grin.

Jack sighed, "Keep out, shut up, I'm working," he tapped out furiously.

XX

"Arrogant bastard!" the operator in the messaging room of the Californian said to an officer that had come to deliver the message about the ice.

"What's wrong?" the Officer asked.

"I try to warn him about the ice and he tells me to shut up," he answered.

He then held the head phone away, "And listen to that spark, he must be right on top of us."

"What's he sending now?" the Officer said now.

"Poker business good…" the Messenger sighed, "Well that's it for me, I'm shutting down," he stood up and flipped a switch then another. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The officer was standing by the railing looking out at the ice field, the men exchanged goodnights and the Messenger walked off.

XX

The thing that woke Harlean up that evening was a large tremor that shook the whole room, and then Holly's cries from her bedroom.

She slowly got out of the bed once the shaking had stopped and fumbled for her lamp, "Holly?!" she called.

The door flung open, "Holly why did you not wake me up for supper?" Harlean asked in a tired voice.

"Well miss I tried, but you would not wake. When your Uncle came, he thought it best to let you sleep, please forgive me," the girl said.

"Never mind that now, I need to dress…something is wrong. Ship's don't just shake like that…something has happened," Harlean said.

Holly set her lamp down and went to the wardrobe where she pulled out a long sleeved dress, it was simple enough. Something she usually wore around the home, it was a dark blue with very little beading on it. But it was a warm dress. They quickly tied Harlean into her corset, and helped her into the dress.

She grabbed her coat, put on her shoes and headed for the door as she slid on her gloves, "I will be back soon, I just want to see what's happened, alright?" Harlean asked.

Holly nodded.

"Get dressed as well, something could be the matter, and if it is, it would be best if we are prepared for it," Harlean paused and noticed the intense worry in Holly's face, "It's probably nothing, likely a propeller blade or something, but it doesn't hurt to be ready. shouldn't be long," Harlean then flung open the door and began to walk up the hall, just then behind her Thomas Andrews came up, carrying scrolls under his arm.

"Mr. Andrews' sir!" she called, as he walked right past her.

The man stopped for a moment and looked at Harlean, "Ah Miss Carpenter, what is it?" he asked.

"What's happened sir? The tremor woke me up," she asked.

"I do not know yet, I'm going upstairs right now to find out," he answered.

"I was headed upstairs myself," she replied.

Thomas nodded; there was no time to protest, and the two rushed upstairs together. But when they reached the door, Thomas headed towards the bridge and Harlean rushed to the Messaging room.

Harold was at the desk sending out a message.

"Harold what's just happened?" she asked.

He stood up and looked at her, "I don't know Harlean," he paused and looked at Harlean's face, no hint of makeup on it at all, "Though you clearly woke up," he said.

"Sparky didn't wake up," Jack said from where he was about to go behind the curtain and sleep, Harold had only just woken up, Harlean cold tell from the bags under his eyes.

She sighed, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, though I'm sure we will find out soon enough," Harold answered.

Just then they heard a group of men's voices Harold glanced at Harlean as they both heard the Captain say he was going to stop in the Messaging room for a moment to alert the messengers. Just then Harlean brushed past Jack and hid behind him, "Hide me," she whispered.

He nodded, knowing they would both be in trouble if Harlean was discovered in there at nearly midnight.

"We've struck an iceberg and I'm having an inspection made to see what is has done to us. You'd better get ready to send out a call for assistance, but don't send it until I tell you," Harlean heard the Captain say.

"Yes sir," Harold replied.

The men waited till the Captain was gone and then Harlean stepped out from behind Jack, "Thank you," she then looked at Harold, "An ice berg? He sounded worried, I hope it's nothing serious," she said.

"I'm sure it isn't," Harold commented, though he wasn't so sure himself.

XX

The Captain walked in with Thomas Andrews and a few other officers, they moved some things off of the desk and Thomas laid out a blue print of the ship.

"This is most unfortunate Captain," Bruce Ismay said, clearly sobered up by now.

"Water, fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes…in the forepeak, in all three holds, and in Boiler Room Six," Thomas Andrews said as she pointed out the different rooms on the paper.

"That's right sir," the officer to Thomas' left said.

"When can we get underway, damn it?" Bruce demanded.

"That's five compartments!" Thomas nearly shouted; emotion in his voice as he prepared to tell the officers Titanic's fate.

Thomas looked at the Captain, alarm on his face, "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five…not five," Thomas moved his hand to the head of the ship, "As she goes down by the head…the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads at E deck…back and back, there's no stopping it," he explained.

"The pumps, if we open the," the Captain began but was cut off by Thomas.

"The pumps buy you time, but minutes only…from this moment on, no matter what we do…Titanic will founder," Thomas finished, looked down and then back to the Captain who had a look of horror on his face.

"But the ship can't sink!" Bruce suddenly cried.

"She's made of iron, I assure she can, and she will. It is a mathematical certainty," Thomas replied.

"How much time?" the Captain then asked slowly.

Thomas looked at the blue print with his beloved ship on it as he thought, "An hour, two at most," he said softly.

"And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?" the Captain asked this time.

"Two thousand…two hundred souls on board sir," Will answered, emotion also laced in his voice.

The Captain turned to Bruce, "Well I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay," he said.

XX

"So what happened?" Jack asked as he walked out of the room, fully clothed.

"The ship gave a large tremor, before I could think Harlean came running up here because it woke her up," Harold explained as he grabbed a chair from the corner of the small room where the bed was and let Harlean sit down on it.

Just then before Jack could ask another question the Captain came in, Harlean stood up quickly and was about to say something but her Uncle held up his hand to keep her silent, "Jack prepare to send out this message," he ordered.

Jack grabbed the headphones and put one to one ear and left the other open to hear the message, "CQD…sir?" Jack asked as he watched the Captain write something down on a piece of paper.

"That's right, CQD…the distress call, that's our position," he handed Jack the paper and then took his hat off, "Tell whoever responds that were going down by the head and need immediate assistance," he said.

Jack looked at the Captain in disbelief, who then averted his gaze to Harold and then to his niece whose face had gone white.

The Captain sighed and left the room.

Harlean stood up and looked at Harold, "I'll be right back," she said.

"Okay," Harold said slowly.

She kissed him on the cheek and left the room, going after her Uncle.

"Blimey," Jack said as he began to tap.

"Maybe we should try that new distress call," Harold said a second later, he walked over to the desk, "SOS, it may be our only chance to use it," he said in a some what joking manner.

Jack smiled and then nodded, where he then began to tap out SOS.

XX

"Uncle!" Harlean cried as she went running after him.

The Captain stopped and looked at her, "What is it?"

"The ship…it is truly sinking?" she asked slowly.

He nodded, "Yes dear, I'm afraid it is. Mr. Andrews just told us, now please dear…go and get another coat, get Holly and I want you up on the deck. Were uncovering the boats and I want you on the first one away from this God forsaken ship," he sighed, "I should have never brought you with me," he whispered.

"Uncle I would not have missed this for the world," she replied.

"But if you had not come, your safety would never have been a problem…I wouldn't have to deal with Bruce Ismay telling me that you are seeing some Officer and now the entire ship is whispering about it and."

Harlean cut him off, "Wait…what? I am not seeing some Officer," she said.

"Well Bruce Ismay said that he heard two women whispering about it," he replied.

"Well since when does Bruce Ismay the drunk matter? I…I think I have fallen in love, but not with an Officer. What I do is no ones business but my own," she said stubbornly.

The Captain sighed, "Harlean for now just go and get your things. They are going to be boarding the boats and I want you out of here, now go," he said.

She sighed and looked at him for a moment later; Harlean then turned and went for the First Class Entrance. The Captain sighed and then began to walk off, "Sir! Sir!"

He turned to see Harold running towards him, "The Carpathia says their making seventeen knots sir, full steam for them sir," he said.

The Captain looked at the message Harold had just handed him, "Their the only one responding?"

"The only ones close sir, they said they can be here in four hours," Harold answered.

"Four hours?!" the Captain cried.

He was silent and the nodded, "Thank you Bride."

Harold nodded, turned and ran back to the messaging room, "My God," the Captain whispered…

XX


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Holly, are you dressed warmly? We need to go!" Harlean cried as she came rushing into the Suite.

Holly came out of Harlean's bedroom, "No miss, what is the matter?" she asked.

"Get your coat and," all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, Harlean turned and opened it, there was a Steward on the other side, "Yes?" she asked.

"Miss Carpenter we've been asked to get everyone up on deck, dressed warmly and in their life jackets," he said.

"And get your life jacket," Harlean called to Holly.

The maid nodded and rushed into Harlean's bedroom.

"Thank you sir, I was in the process of getting Holly ready for that, I just was thinking about getting the Life Jacket, thank you very much," she said to the Steward, trying to smile.

The Steward nodded, turned and left the room, going next door to the people in the next suite.

Harlean closed the door and walked into her bedroom, she then opened a drawer in her Vanity and pulled out a small purse which she then began to shove some of her jewels into, they were things that had been given to her by her Uncle or parents and they were not something she wanted to loose, "Grab one of my coats as well, I'm not totally sure your coat will keep you warm, alright?" Harlean said as Holly pulled two life jackets out of the wardrobe.

"Yes miss," Holly said as she pulled out Harlean's other coat.

Harlean then closed the bag and shoved it into the pocket of her coat, she took the first coat off and Holly helped her put the life jacket over her dress, she then returned the gesture with Holly and once both women were tied tightly into the jackets Holly assisted Harlean in putting on her coats. The young maid then rushed to her room, grabbed her coat and some things and shoved them into her pocket. She then put on Harlean's other coat.

"Here, also put on these. If something happens…if we get separated…stay safe and I will find you again," Harlean said as she handed Holly some gloves and they began to head for the door of the Suite.

"Miss…what is the matter? What is going to happen to us?" she asked.

Harlean closed the door and looked back at her maid, and her friend, "The ship is sinking," she whispered.

Holly gasped, "I was there when my Uncle gave Harold and Jack the word to send out for help."

Holly said nothing but nodded, Harlean took her hand the two girls left the Suite for the last time.

XX

On the deck men were shouting orders and then Charles Lightoller spotted the Captain he rushed over, "We are swung out and ready sir! Should we start with the women and children first sir?" he asked.

The Captain nodded and murmured an un-audible word.

"Sir?" Charles asked.

"Yes, Women and Children first…yes," The Captain answered.

Charles and Henry Wilde exchanged looks then nodded, "Yes sir."

They then rushed off and began to get the boats loaded up.

The doors to the outside opened and Harlean and Holly pushed through the crowd, "We need one more woman!" an Officer called.

"Miss Harlean you best go," Holly said.

"No Holly you go, I need to say goodbye to Harold and my Uncle…and guarantee that he gets off the ship, now go."

Before Holly could protest Harlean pushed her towards the Officers, "Goodbye Holly!" she called.

Harlean stood there and watched as the boat then prepared to lower, "Goodbye Miss Harlean," Holly called sadly.

Once the boat was out of sight Harlean looked around and began to walk towards the Messaging room, but she was stopped en route by Thomas Andrews, "Harlean why are you not on a boat yet?" he asked.

"Well I was going to the messaging room to see Harold," she answered.

"Harlean this is no time for Social Calls, you need to get on a boat. I'm sure your Uncle wants you on one too," Thomas said.

"Well this is more than a Social Call," Harlean paused, "When you can get my Uncle on a boat I will get on one," she said.

Thomas sighed, "I'll do my best, just promise me you will get off this ship," he replied.

"Of course sir," she said.

Thomas nodded and then turned and rushed off to the First Class Entrance.

A moment later Harlean then walked into the Messaging room, Jack was at the table sending out the SOS calls and Harold was sitting next to him. He saw Harlean and stood up, "You need to get on a boat, its bad Harlean," he said.

"Yes I know it is, the ship is sinking, but I do not want to leave without you," she replied.

"It's going to be awhile yet before I can get away, you need to be on a boat, where I know your safe," Harold said

"But I," Harold cut her off, "Harlean…please don't argue with me," he begged.

"I will leave this ship, but I want to leave with you and my Uncle," she replied.

Harold sighed and then pulled Harlean into his arms, they held onto each other tightly. Over the last few days, they both had changed as people, and they both discovered the person they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with, but both were worried that now that the ship was sinking, it might not happen.

A moment later they pulled apart, "I'm going to go find my Uncle," she said.

"Alright, that's for the best," Harold kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"I'll be back soon," she said, Harlean then turned and left the room.

"You really love her don't you Sparks?" Jack asked while replying to some messages from ships.

Harold looked at Jack, "I do…she is like no other girl I have ever met before," he replied.

"Well here's hoping we survive this and you two spending a long life together," Jack said, trying to make light of their current situation.

XX

"Uncle!" Harlean called.

She spotted him overlooking the deck, where water was already beginning to cover the deck, a flare went off and for a moment the girl stopped to look. But then she walked over to the Captain, "We should get on a boat and go," she said, glancing briefly at the water.

"Harlean I can not go until I have gotten as many passengers as possible off of this ship, and that includes you," he replied.

"I have already had this argument with Harold, I am not leaving without the pair of you," Harlean said simply.

"I wish you wouldn't do this, you are not safe here, and I need you to be safe."

"I need you to be safe too, which is why I want to get on a lifeboat with you."

He sighed then took his niece by the arm and took her into the bridge, "Harlean…I will not be leaving this ship tonight," he said somberly.

"Don't joke like that," she replied, softly.

"Harlean…you more than anyone understands what a ship is to her Captain, and the Captain _always _goes down with his ship. You knew when you were a little girl that was I ever a part of a disaster on a ship; I would go down with her as her Captain. Your Aunt and mother all understand that, and you need to as well," he explained.

Harlean looked down at her hands, tears forming in her eyes; she remembered these talks very well. The tales of Captains before her Uncle going down with the ship, and she always knew that he would go down with the ship, should that be an issue.

"You understand don't you?" he asked.

Harlean nodded and then threw her arms around his neck, the Captain wrapped his arms around his niece and she began to cry into his coat.

"I can't have this be your death," she sobbed.

"Harlean…this is what God has intended for me, and this is what shall happen. I know in my heart though, that this is not your time to go. You have a long life a head of you, which is why I want you on a lifeboat," he whispered.

She nodded and pulled away, Harlean wiped at her eyes and tried to smile, "I wish you were not one for tradition," she said softly.

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, "I have always been this way, and you knew that."

"May I at least help a little bit before getting on a boat?"

Her Uncle thought about it then nodded, "Yes you may help people get to the boats, but you better get off this ship," he answered.

Harlean nodded, "Yes sir," she then kissed him on the cheek and left the room, she then walked to the Messaging room to check in on Harold and Jack.

"Did you find the Captain?" Harold asked.

She nodded, "Yes…he's going down with the ship."

Harold looked up from a message he was writing down with alarm, he noticed Harlean had been crying and pulled her to him.

But she at once pulled away, "I'm fine Harold…I'm just going to help get women and children on the boats."

"Jack I'll be right back," Harold then took Harlean by the hand. He said nothing as they walked up the crowded deck; he seemed to be looking for someone.

"Lowe!" he called.

A young Officer with dark brown hair whipped around, "What is it Bride?" he asked.

"This is Harlean Carpenter, the Captain's niece. She is going to help get boats loaded, if you get off this ship make sure she is on the boat with you, alright?" he said.

Harold nodded, "Yeah, I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you," Harold then looked to Harlean, "I'll check on you in a bit, if you leave this ship I'll see you on the rescue ship," he said.

Harlean nodded, "You better."

Harold kissed her then ran back up the deck to the Messaging room.

"So you and Bride are an item?" Harold Lowe asked as they began to get women on the boats.

"I suppose you could call us that," she answered.

"Not to be rude Miss Carpenter, but I have heard rumors about you seeing an Officer, I just didn't think it would be Bride," Harold said.

"Sparks is a diamond in the rough Mr. Lowe" Harlean commented as she pulled some women towards the boats.

Harold merely smiled, the night wore on but at one fifteen, Harlean saw Officer Lowe and Officer Moody discuss who would go down with boat fourteen and they decided Harold would. She sighed, helping the people escape had made time fly by, and she realized now how much of the ship was now under water. She stood there looking at the water, the music of the band just then wafting past her ears.

Through this whole thing she hadn't seen Bruce Ismay, he had probably escaped, and he seemed like the type to do that.

"Miss Carpenter?"

She turned to Harold Lowe, "Yes?"

"I'm going down with this next one," he told her.

"May I go say goodbye to my Uncle and Sparks?"

Harold nodded, "Be fast."

Harlean ran up the deck, pushing past people, it was far from ladylike, but she had to find her Uncle. But the Messaging room came first, "Sparks, Harold's boat away from the ship has arrived…" she said softly.

He turned to her and nodded, "Let's go find your Uncle and we'll see you off," he said. Harold looked at Jack, "I'll be right back."

Jack barely nodded, he was still sending messages. It seemed to Harlean he hadn't stopped, and for that she loved him.

"Jack I hope to see you in one of the lifeboats or on what ever ship comes to our aid," she said.

Harlean then went over and hugged him from the neck, "Thank you…" she kissed him on the cheek and took Harold's hand. The couple left the room and found her Uncle a moment later. By the time they got back to boat fourteen, Harlean was crying silently.

She welcomed her Uncle's loving yet sad embrace and heaved back a sob, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," her Uncle said softly.

He kissed her on the forehead and went to hand her over to Harold Lowe so he could assist her into the boat but she reached over to Bride and she pulled him to her. This was definitely not proper behaviour but if this were to be the last time she would ever see Harold Bride, she would let him know how much she loved him.

When they pulled away she knew her Uncle and others were staring, "I love you Harold, more than you might ever know, and I am so grateful to you for how you have treated me these last few days, and I love you so much I," she bit back a sob, tears falling from her eyes, "And I just want you to know that," but before she could finish Harold kissed her again, "I love you too…Harlean Carpenter," he whispered as he pulled away.

Harlean had tears pouring out of her eyes as she was put into boat fourteen, by this time it was very crowded and Harold Lowe had to stand up in the boat. She looked up at the fifth officer and when she looked back her dear Uncle was gone and she cursed herself for not keeping her eyes on him. But Sparks was still there, she tried to smile but her face could not be twisted into that.

"Get back! The lot of you!" Officer Lowe had a gun out and Harlean couldn't help but think where he got the gun from, it was not standard issue for the Officers. At this point he then shot down the side of the boat, "Get back!" he shouted again.

At this point Sparks had disappeared, that or they had gotten so far down that she couldn't even tell which of the faces high above belonged to the man she loved, but in that moment Harlean Carpenter had never felt so alone in her life…

**XX**

**A/N- Alright…that chapter was really….really….really bad….I truly think I hate this chapter…Gina is to credit for the scenes with Thomas Andrews….sadly that is the last of his random appearances…I iz saddened by this revelation ******

**Anywhos…I'm going away for the weekend, I will be back on Sunday, send me some love and I will try to update ASAP!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As boat fourteen pulled away from the ship Harlean sat in the boat, her eyes dried now but her heart aching in pain as she saw the once great ship that stood tall and proud in the docks of Southampton, sink into the Atlantic Ocean.

Her mind then went to her Uncle, her brave wonderful Uncle, whom she had worshiped since a child. Every trip he would bring something back for her and her brothers, and he had always been good to her. She remembered being fourteen when he sat her down and told her that should he ever be on a ship and it was going to sink, he would go down with her. It was tradition, and he had always been a tradition following man.

As she sat in the boat, that freezing cold night, she forced any tears she wanted to shed to stay inside, because she knew he would not want her to be sad. He had lived his life and he would die on the sea.

And as she sat there and the ship grew farther and farther away, her thoughts were on Jack, and Sparks. The man she adored and thought of as a brother, and the man who had stolen her heart. She sat there and prayed that come the next morning she would have Harold to hold her, to take care of her. Harlean had no idea how her family would take to the idea of her and a sailor, a messenger at that, but she decided they would have to accept it, because Harold was the man she had been told would come along one day, she knew that when they kissed the night before.

**XX**

Upon returning to the Messaging room Harold told Jack that Harlean was safe and he could have sworn he saw a somewhat look of relief pass over Jack's face.

"Here, give the Captain this update," Jack said as he quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Harold.

He looked over it for a moment and then rushed off, a moment later he returned, "He said thanks."

Over the course of the next half hour messages kept on leaving the ship, hoping for more help to get there faster. Harold checked outside the door and water was already half way up the deck and almost no boats left, and there was the band, still playing, still trying to keep things calm. Something told him those brave men would not be leaving the ship that night.

He then went back into the room, "I'm going to run to the bridge and get us some lifejackets," he said.

Harold then tore out of the room and ran up the deck; he retrieved two jackets, threw his on and then went back to the Messaging room.

"Come on, put this on," Harold ordered.

Jack didn't move, "You're mad," Harold commented as he then began to put the coat on his friend. He then grabbed Jack's boots from behind the curtain and put them on his friend's feet. Harold then looked, the Captain was in the door, "There is nothing more you two can do, thank you for your service, it's every man for him self now and I am releasing you from your duty," he said.

"Yes sir," Harold and Jack said.

"Harold come with me a moment," the Captain said.

"Yes sir," Harold then followed the Captain out of the room, he glanced at all the people running about, screaming as the water came ever closer.

"My niece truly loves you; I saw it in her eyes tonight when we sent her off of this damned ship. The sea has always been her love, as it has been mine, and personally I can't see anyone but a Sailor becoming her husband, promise me you will take care of her," the Captain asked.

Harold nodded, "Yes sir, of course sir," he answered.

"Give her this for me and tell her I love her," the Captain then handed Harold his gold pocket watch.

Harold took it, glanced at it, it had the initials EJS on it, he then pocketed it, "Yes sir."

"Good lad, take care," the men shook hands and that was the last Harold Bride saw of Captain Smith.

When Harold returned Jack was still attempting to send messages, "We gotta go," he stated as he went behind the green curtain to retrieve his coat and the last of the money. He shoved some papers, mostly messages they had received that day and that night and put them into his pocket. When he turned back around he was infuriated to see a Stoker trying to steal Jack's coat.

"Get off him!" Harold shouted as he punched the Stoker.

The man stumbled but went for Harold this time, at this moment Jack decided he was going to leave his post and help his friend get this man out of their way so they could attempt to survive. He knew Harold wouldn't leave without him and he knew Harlean would be distraught if she lost Harold. Jack punched the Stoker this time and for a few seconds the Messengers attacked the man until finally he fell to the floor out cold.

Jack grabbed his coat and the two men left the room, "I'll see you on the Carpathia," Harold said as then the men went in opposite directions.

That was the last time Harold Bride saw his best friend Jack Phillips…alive.

**XX**

"Mr Lowe," Harlean's soft voice asked, the boat had since stopped, the officer had decided that they were in a safe enough distance so the ship would not pull them down.

"Yes Miss Carpenter?" he asked.

"Do you have the time?" she replied.

Harold pulled out his watch and looked at it, "Two fifteen," he answered.

"Thank you."

At this point the ship was almost all the way up in the air, the lights under the water gave off a scary effect, and then two about a minute or so later the lights were off and screams came from the ship. Harlean closed her eyes, but she knew that nothing would ever be able to block out that image, and so she opened them again, in time to see the ship almost totally up in the air, it gave off a large groan and then like stepping on a twig, it broke in half.

Gasps and crying came from her boat and the other boats around them, Harlean remained silent as the ship then rose into the air once more. It sat there for a moment and then it began to go down, this was it. Her Uncle's last moments, thousands of others' last moments, and possibly Harold's last. A few seconds passed, but they felt like hours as the ship went farther down into the dark black sea, and then it was gone. The RMS Titanic had sunk, "What time is it now?" Harlean asked softly.

"Two twenty," Harold's voice answered, it was thick and laced with emotion.

Harlean looked around the boat and saw the women crying and clinging to people they hardly knew. The one thing that all of the people in this boat had in common; was they had no idea if the men they loved had survived.

Harlean then looked back to where the ship had been and listened with a broken heart to the thousands of cries for help.

**XX**

Harold had wound up on the Collapsible B, the boat had been turned over when they had tried to get it down, but he was able to find a place to sit on top. Men were swimming towards the boat and it was becoming more and more crowded by the minute, he noticed Charles Lightoller on the boat and a few other well to do men, whether they were Officers or passengers. A man then sat up on the boat and landed right on Harold's feet, but he was to tired he didn't have the heart or the strength to ask the man to move.

Finally every space on the boat was covered and it was slightly sinking into the water under the weight, and the men around the edge of the boat had to order others who were coming towards them to get away.

Harold tried to get comfortable, and wondered briefly about Jack, but he had at least kept his promise to the Captain and by morning he would be reunited with Harlean and he would be able to take care of her…

**XX**

**A/N- THE SHIP HAS SUNK! I know I am such a morbid horrible person and I do get quite sad when I think of the ship sinking, but I was so happy when I wrote that ship sinking. You know what…this has taken me much longer than it should have to get this damn ship into the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean…now maybe me getting this done will get Gina to get her act together and finish Swallowed in the Sea! Total credit and love to her for finding the time that the ship sank for me, I am much appreciative! Now come to think of it…I gotta call Gina and tell her that the ship is in the ocean! Whoot! In my own defense I was very sad to write the stuff with Harlean and the stuff with the Captain telling Harold to take care of Harlean and giving him the watch, originally I was gonna have it be along the lines of Thomas Andrews giving Harlean the watch, cause of the comment about her needing a watch, but it never fit, not with the thing in the film of him fixing the clock in the Smoking room and such…so there you are….review and spread the love! I love you all! Beccs! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the night grew colder, and the cries for help died off Harlean looked around to the woman in the boats crying. They should go back, and Harlean tried to open her mouth to suggest this but she couldn't get the words out. The lifeboats were soon rounded up and she noticed Harold Lowe looking around, he looked back towards the cries and then to the people in the boats, "Right listen to me, we have to go back. I want to transfer all of the women from this boat into that one, as quick as you can please. Let's get some space in here, move forward and aft."

Harlean stood up and helped women get into the other boat, she was the last one out, "Good luck," she managed to say to Harold.

He nodded and helped her into the other boat.

**XX**

As the sun started to come up, the men on Collapsible B noticed a flare going off in the distance, and the Carpathia coming into view. They had slowly drifted towards the other boats, and though all were relieved though no one said anything. They were saved, but they had all listened through the night as people died.

**XX**

"Miss Carpenter, can you climb up the ladder?" She looked at the Officer who had asked her this and nodded.

Their boat was right up beside the ship and she took hold of the ladder and somehow managed to climb up it. When the boat fourteen had returned, they had three bodies in the boat, two survived the night, and one died. Harlean had since begun to hope and pray that Harold was on a boat that hadn't caught up to them yet, because if not…he was lost forever, and she knew she'd never survive this ordeal if he hadn't made it.

Once her feet touched solid ground, a woman rushed over and took the girl into her arms. She wrapped a blanket around her and got Harlean over to a seat.

A moment later Harlean was handed a cup of tea which she sipped, it did very little to warm her bones. She watched as all the passengers were helped onto the ship, looking for Harold.

"We have a boat that's turned over! The men on it have to be careful getting off!" she heard someone shout.

**XX**

Harold looked up the side of the ship as they figured a plan to get them off the boat, he then looked to the end of the boat and swallowed hard, there was a man, frozen to death clinging to the boat, "Jack," he whispered.

**XX**

One of the people Harlean recognized was Colonel Gracie, but he didn't stop to sit down and get warm, he stood and watched as the men got off the boat. Next was Charles Lightoller…maybe…just maybe…and that was when Harlean saw him; she stood up, dropped her tea cup and blanket and rushed over to the nurse who was helping Sparks. She took him into her arms and helped him over to the bench. It wasn't until he was seated with the blanket around him that Harold saw who it was that had grabbed him.

"Sparks," she whispered, emotion laced through out her voice, trying to keep the tears away.

Harold said nothing but pulled her onto the bench next to him and wrapped his arms around her, "I thought I had lost you," she sobbed into his chest.

A woman came over, "Sir…are you in need of any medical attention?"

Harold looked at the woman, keeping his arms around Harlean, "Yeah I think my legs need to be looked at, someone was sitting on them all night and now their in a great deal of pain," he answered.

Harlean looked from his face to his legs, "Are you alright?" she asked, trying to stop crying.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be alright," he answered with a slight smile.

"Well let's get you down into the Medical Bay," the woman said.

Harlean stood up and helped Harold with the other woman on his other side. Together they managed to get him below decks, she walked into the room with him and was going to sit with him but the doctor came over, "Miss you need to leave unless you are family," he said.

Harlean looked between the man and Harold, "I…well he's…we are not related…but I love him," she said.

"I'm sorry miss, only his family would be able to be in here, and unless you are his wife, or sister, you can not be in here," the man said.

Harlean sighed and leaned over and kissed Harold on the forehead, "I'll check in on you soon," she whispered.

Harold watched as she left the room and then began to explain the problem to the doctor. As he did this, the same woman who had come in with him and Harlean began to push the hair out of his face, and then he was taking a sip of liquor whiskey he presumed due to how warm his chest suddenly became.

Harlean sat down on the floor outside the Medical Bay, she didn't care if it wasn't proper or how dirty the floor was. There was no place to sit outside the room, and she didn't want to leave.

She watched for awhile as officers brought survivors down to either wait to see the doctor or go down to a cabin and rest. One or two officers stopped to see if she needed help but she just shook her head in a negative response and remained silent.

"Harlean Carpenter?"

She looked up and saw the doctor poking his head out the door, "Yes sir?" she asked, standing up.

"Though I shouldn't allow this…Mr Bride is insistent he talks to you, you two have five minutes," he said.

Harlean rushed past the man and sat down by Harold, he smiled at her, "It would appear I need to stay off my feet for a few days," he said.

"But you'll be okay?" Harlean asked.

He nodded then looked at the ceiling, "I think it stopped working when I wound up underwater, but your Uncle…he gave me something for you," Harold looked back at her and over to where his coat was hanging up to dry out, "It's in my pocket," he said.

Harlean stood up and stuck her hands into the pockets until they wrapped around a heavy solid, ice cold…watch. She slowly pulled it out and managed to not cry, she didn't even feel like it now.

"He asked me to tell you that…he loves you," Harold said softly.

She sat down and turned the watch around as she then opened the watch; it indeed had water inside the clock face and had stopped working around 2:35.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Now…I want you to go get something warm inside you and get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere so there are no worries about that," Harold replied.

Harlean put the watch into her pocket and nodded, she leaned over him gently and their lips met for a brief moment, gently but filled with so much love.

"I love you," Harold said.

"I love you too," Harlean whispered, truly not wanting to leave his side, but knowing she had to.

She then turned around and left the room, the doctor watched as she left and then looked to Harold, "Well that should be enough to get you feeling better," he said, trying to smile at the man, despite the tragedy he had just endured.

"I promised her Uncle I would take care of her, and when we get to New York and I receive the money…I'm going to buy her a ring and marry her," Harold said, watching as Harlean disappeared up the hall and then as the doctor closed the door…

**XX**

**A/N- That was really quite sad, don't cha think? I was going to write more to that last comment, but I thought it was quite good. Anyone else getting into the Christmas Spirit? I dunno why, all of a sudden it's taken over and I've been listening to Christmas music all night! Well earlier I was listening to John Barrowman…but I'm listening to Christmas again…Anywhos….**

**It be…27 more days till my Sweet 16! I want to get this story done before that happens…I want this done before the Year is over…that is my goal…**

**If I don't update by next Thursday…I hope all you yanks have a happy turkey day! I'm looking forward to a good one…though I do hope I update within in the next week! Anywhos…gonna update this then I gotta get in bed! All my love!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harlean was hungrier than she had realized, she hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before. She shut her eyes as memories of sitting at the table with her Uncle flooded her mind, "Go away." She urged.

"Miss, are you alright?"

Harlean opened her eyes to see a woman looking at her concerned, "I was just looking for the dining hall, Im very hungry."

"Come this way." The woman took Harlean by the arm and led her down a hall and to a room, it was filled with women crying into their soup, Harlean sighed and looked down.

"Take a seat and I'll get you some nice hot soup." The woman urged.

Harlean did as she was told and sat at a table that was empty, in the corner. She did not want anyone to talk to her, because she knew it would be of sympathy of losing her Uncle, and Harlean wasn't ready for that yet.

As she sat there, her thoughts went to her Aunt…and her cousin. Of course news wouldn't have reached land yet…or at least England. How would she ever be able to face her family? How could she ever tell them that her Uncle had said nothing about his wife when she last saw him…only words of comfort and advice to Harlean?

Harlean always had a feeling that her cousin had been jealous of her relationship with her father, but her Uncle adored his daughter, and would do anything for his little girl.

This would of course be all over the papers, about the disaster, about her Uncle dying, and the thousands of others that died. It shouldn't have happened…there should have been more boats, but there wasn't. Harlean found herself wondering how something like this could have happened, she knew no ship was unsinkable, but the ship was also supposed to be nearly unsinkable.

Just then a bowl was set down in front of her and a cup of steaming hot tea, "Thank you Ma'am." Harlean murmured.

"Of course, dear." The woman watched for a moment as Harlean picked up her spoon and slowly ate the soup. After a few minutes it was all gone, the tea as well.

Harlean looked up and saw the woman nearby, she stood up and walked over to her, "Excuse me Ma'am, I was just wondering if there is an available room where I could lie down?" she asked.

"Yes, come with me."

Harlean stood up, leaving her dishes on the table and followed the woman down a few halls and to an empty room. It was quite standard, a bed and wash table. She thanked the woman and after a few minutes she lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

**XX**

"Mr Bride, they are getting swamped with messages up in the Messaging room. Do you feel up to helping?"

Harold looked around and saw a clock on the wall, it read twelve midnight. He then looked back at the doctor, "Has Harlean been back by?"

"I have not seen her since earlier…do you feel up to helping?"

Harold nodded, he tried to stand but pain went running up his legs. Somehow he managed to not curse out loud, he sat back down and looked at the doctor, "I can't walk." He said.

The Doctor walked over to a closet and pulled out some crutches, "Here, try these." He handed them to Harold, who took them and was able to walk with them.

"I'll come with you to help you up the stairs." The Doctor said.

Harold nodded and together the two men went upstairs, it was freezing outside but Harold paid no attention. His mission was now was to get to the Marconi Machine and not fall on his face. He glanced briefly and saw all the third class passengers huddled together in groups of four or five down on the deck. All draped in blankets and all staying warm, some still crying.

A moment later Harold was in a small Wireless Operating Room, and at once fell at home.

"Harold Cottam, this is Harold Bride, he's here to help you get messages out." The Doctor introduced them and the 'Harold's' shook hands.

Once the doctor made sure Bride was alright, he turned and went back to the ship's sick bay to attend to his other patients.

**XX**

When Harlean woke up, the room was drenched in darkness. She stood up, felt around and reached the door. She opened it and on the other side were dimly lit halls. Slowly Harlean made her way up the hall and up some stairs then down another hall to the Sick Bay. Finally she reached it and knocked on the door, the doctor greeted her.

"Ah Miss Carpenter, Harold Bride is not here. He's been dismissed." He said with a kind smile.

"Where is he?" Harlean asked.

"Up in the Wireless room, our messenger was swamped with messages and we asked if Harold was feeling up to helping out. He agreed." The Doctor answered.

"Thank you sir."

Harlean turned around and headed upstairs to the deck. Once she got her bearings about what end of the ship she was on she walked towards the Wireless Room which should be just by the Bridge. A moment later she found it, "Harold?" She asked.

"Yes?" Both men replied.

"Um…Bride," Harlean said slowly.

Harold Cottam went back to his work and Harold Bride looked at Harlean, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm alright I suppose…I have slept all day." She answered.

"Well you were up all night."

Harlean sighed and nodded, "I have to walk with crutches right now." Harold said, taking Harlean's hand and squeezing them gently, trying to reassure her that everything would work out all right.

"Are you going to be able to walk again without them?" She asked.

"I should be they just need to heal right now." Harold answered.

Harlean was silent, "Well I'll let you get back to your work. I will see you in the morning I suppose." Harlean and Harold kissed and then she left the room.

She walked around the deck a moment and then heard a famillar voice, "Miss Harlean?!"

She spun around and saw Holly, a moment the girls were hugging. Holly was crying into Harlean's arms.

"Oh Miss Harlean, I had not seen you anywhere! I thought something must have happened to you, and your Uncle went down with the ship!"

The two girls held onto each other for a few minutes, Harlean said nothing as Holly cried into her arms. She didn't know what she could say…after a moment the tears subsided, "How are you holding up Miss Harlean?" Holly asked.

"I'm fine Holly…really I am." Harlean said, trying to assure her friend.

"Excuse me miss." The women turned to see an Officer with a piece of paper on a clipboard, "Can I have your names?"

"Harlean Carpenter and Holly Lewis," Harlean said.

The Officer wrote it down then his eyes went wide, "Carpenter….are you Captain Smith's niece?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes…the one and only, could you please leave us now?"

"Yes of course miss; my condolences on your loss." The man then hurried off to some other people standing near by.

"I truly had thought you did not leave the ship." Holly said as the women headed back to the room where Harlean had slept all day.

"Let's just not think about that right now Holly. Were both alive and well…" Harlean said softly.

The two returned to the room and Holly lay down in the bed to sleep where as Harlean sat in a chair, she stayed up all night. The nightmare that the night before had become playing before her eyes.

**XX**

"Bride, if you have family back home you can go ahead and send a message to them letting them know you're safe."

Harold looked to Harold Cottam and nodded, though he had no family to get in touch with a thought struck him. After four days of sending and receiving messages to Harlean's family, he knew the address by heart. He immediately began to tap out an address and a message, "SURE YOU HAVE HEARD OF DISASTER. Stop. HARLEAN IS SAFE. Stop. CAPTAIN WENT DOWN WITH SHIP. Stop. HARLEAN SENDS HER LOVE. Stop."

He also attached a message that it was urgent this reached the Carpenter family as soon as possible. He then took one of the lists of survivors an Officer had left with him and began to tap out the names of survivors to New York.

**XX**

"Mother!"

The front door of the Carpenter's home in London flew open, bringing Jonah Carpenter with it, followed by his brother Micah.

"Jonah, Micah I'd prefer it if you didn't rush in here like that. You make too much noise." Their mother walked out of the parlor, but her face went white when she saw her son's expressions.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Father needs to hear this too," Jonah said.

"James, come here please!" Mrs Carpenter called.

A moment later their father came out of the parlor, "What is it?" He asked.

Micah held up the newspaper which read the headline, "TITANIC SINKS INTO ATLANTIC OCEAN- APRIL 15th 1912!!!"

Mrs Carpenter fainted and Jonah and his father caught her before she hit the floor.

When she a woke a few minutes later due to fanning and some smelling sauce provided by the cook she saw her sons, "H-how? How could it happen?" She asked.

"Hit an iceberg apparently," Micah answered then felt the need to add in, "No word on any survivors or not."

Jonah hit him as their mother let out something between a sob and a squeak.

They helped her to stand up from the sofa she had been laying on.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Who in the world could that be?" she asked.

"Stay here Grace." James ordered his wife.

Mr Carpenter went to the door and opened it. On the other side was Matthew Harris, he worked at the local market where the mail came in, including messages from ships, "I was ordered to deliver this at once," he said, out of breath. He clearly had run all the way.

"Come in son and get warm," James said as he took the message and let Matthew come in.

"What is it father?" Jonah asked as he walked in, nodding briefly at Matthew.

"It's a Marconi Message. Mary, go and get Matthew something warm to drink and send him on his way. Then come back into the parlor. We will read the message together," Mr Carpenter said as he walked into the parlor.

"Yes sir," Mary hurried off with Matthew and a few minutes later they heard him leaving.

The cook, Mary, and a few other assistants came into the parlor, "What is it James?" Mrs Carpenter asked.

Slowly James opened the message, his eyes strained for a moment to be able to read the handwriting and then tears welled into his eyes, "SURE YOU HAVE HEARD OF DISASTER. Stop. HARLEAN IS SAFE. Stop. CAPTAIN WENT DOWN WITH SHIP. Stop. HARLEAN SENDS HER LOVE. Stop," he finished reading and saw his wife had tears in her eyes as well as everyone else. Harlean was safe…then Grace looked at her husband and the horror set in.

"Edward!" She cried.

Then everyone else realized it as well, Harlean was safe yes…but the Captain had died. Edward J. Smith went down with the Titanic. Loud sobs came from Mrs Carpenter, and her sons at once went to comfort their mother.

**XX**

"We've docked in New York."

The Harold's looked up at an Officer who had poked his head in the door. It was the eighteenth, three days since the disaster. They were finally in New York…fifteen hundred people less…on a different ship…but they had finally made it.

"Thank you." The men said.

The Officer nodded and left the room to alert others.

A moment later Harlean came in, "Sparks…they say we've docked. I can see the city," she said.

Harold still couldn't stand, or else he would have stood up and pulled Harlean into an embrace. Over the past few days he realized just how much he loved her. If she had cried at all she had not told him and had not shown him. Harlean was being so brave, still in the same dress she was wearing when they learned of the iceberg, the night of the fourteenth. And despite how old her clothes now looked and she had not worn any makeup, there was something aged in what was once a young vibrant face.

Her hair was a mess and she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Yes and officer just came in and told us that as well. This nightmare will be over soon love," Bride said.

She sighed and kissed him on the cheek. There was still a load of messages to be sent out with the list of the survivors. No messages had come from Harlean's family and all Harold could do was hope they had gotten the message.

Harlean then left the room to go watch at the railing at they docked.

After a while Harold Cottam stepped out to talk to someone. He returned to the Wireless room a moment later, "Bride…the New York Times wants to talk to us. I've been given orders to go find them. You want me to bring a reporter back here?" He asked.

"Are they going to pay for my account or what?" Bride asked.

"I believe they are going to, yes."

"I suppose so…if it's important for my account."

Cottam nodded, "You going to be alright with this work?"

"Yes…if you see Harlean on your way out, would you send her my way? She can help me with this."

"Alright." Cottam left the room and indeed spotted Harlean, he gave her Bride's message and while he was bustled out with some of the survivors unloaded she went to see Harold.

**XX**

A little while later as they were sending messages Cottam returned; a reporter in tow.

"Do you mind if I take a picture Mr Bride?" He asked.

Harlean stood up so to be out of the way as Harold nodded. The reporter pushed the button and a flash went through out the room.

Harlean returned to her seat where she had been sending messages of the survivors.

She listened slightly as Harold gave his account, paying the most attention whenever he discussed her Uncle. Bride looked back at her every once in a while to make sure she was alright with talking about Edward. Harlean seemed to be so he went on.

A little while later the account was finished and two men were waiting outside the Wireless room with a stretcher for Harold.

The reporter handed Harold a large handful of money but Harlean did not notice.

"You're Harlean Carpenter aren't you? Captain Smith's niece?" the reporter asked as he put his camera away and secured it safely.

"Yes I am," she replied as she stepped out of the way to let them get Harold on a stretcher.

"Could I maybe get your account at some point as well?" He asked.

Bride looked to Harlean who looked positively angry, "No you may not. You have just heard from Mr Bride and Mr Cottam, I think that's enough for you today. I have no desire of ever discussing what happened," she answered.

The man looked like he might protest but Cottam looked at him, "Sir you heard the lady, leave her alone."

Harold held him off as Harlean left with Bride and the men carrying him.

Holly was nearby as they walked to the bustling crowd around the gangplank. Harlean saw the reporters and the mass of thousands that had gathered, she swallowed, "Harold…this nightmare is never going to end." She said.

The two looked at each other and Harold took Harlean's hand which he squeezed reassuringly. Though he knew she was right…it would be a long time before they could get through the nightmare…

**XX**

**A/N- There…more story to come ASAP…Things have been a bit crazy lately…went to the cinema last week learned that someone we knew died…then night before last we learned someone ELSE we knew died. So it's been a really weird week. Plus it's about to get busier. I have something to do EVERYDAY THIS WEEK!! **

**Tonight: Choir**

**Tomorrow: Going to see some Christmas Opera**

**Friday: Homeschool Group**

**Saturday: Going to this opening of a museum where we plan on spending the day in one of the coolest towns in Virginia!!**

**Sunday: Church and that night we have something to do!! :P**

**So I hope to have chapter 15 for you soon!! Review and spread the love!!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once they were off the ship the men carrying Harold helped get him into a wheelchair which Harlean then took charge of pushing it. As they tried to get through the crowd she realized that the dream she had, had just a few nights before had come true.

**XX**

"_I had a dream with you in it last night," Harlean said as they walked down the deck._

"_Really? Was I setting the Messaging Room on fire?" he asked._

_Harlean laughed, "No…I'm serious. This was…so weird…yet real," she answered._

"_What happened?"_

"_Well it was a bit hard to see, but you and I were stepping foot onto a dock," she began._

"_So it was the Titanic docking?"_

"_No…we were not on the Titanic."_

"_What ship was it?" he inquired._

"_I have no idea; I have never seen it before. I couldn't catch the name of it either," she answered._

"_Well maybe we will meet again on another ship," Harold suggested._

_She smiled, "Maybe that's what it is. Although I have to say…we both looked absolutely exhausted and drained. I looked well…a way you would never see me in Public looking," she answered._

**XX**

"Harlean! Harold! Give us an account! Is it true that the Captain went down with the ship?!" Some of the reporters shouted.

Harlean continued to push the wheelchair through the crowd, ignoring any questions.

"Did he really shoot himself?" One shouted.

She stopped and looked at the reporter that had asked her the question, "My Uncle went down with the ship, just like any Captain would. He never shot himself now leave me alone."

Harlean ignored the rest of the questions, despite the fact she felt like collapsing and crying.

A moment later they saw a man coming out of car waving to Harold, "Uncle?" he called.

The man ran over to them, "Harold you're alright! I received word that you were safe and knew I had to be here to pick you up," he said.

Harold sighed happily then looked to Harlean who was slightly confused, "Uncle Walter this is Harlean Carpenter. The Captain's niece, she and I became very close on the ship and she is going to be staying with me until she can get on a ship home to London," he said.

"Very nice to meet you Miss Carpenter, so sorry about your loss," Walter said as he shook Harlean's hand and nodded at Holly.

They helped Harold into the car, put the wheelchair in and then Harlean and Holly went in, followed by Walter. Then they drove to the man's home on West Ninety-Second Street.

As Harlean was settling into a spare bedroom with Holly, Harold knocked on the door and came in the room, "They wish for me to testify at the trial the day after tomorrow," he said, handing her the message.

"That was a bit quick," Harlean commented as she glanced over it.

"Well it's probably best that I be there, I have some of that money still that the reporter gave me. If you want you can go out tomorrow and buy a new dress, I'm sure you're tired of that thing," Harold said.

"I can't do that. I'll be fine until I get home," She answered.

"Harlean that's not going to be for what…another week or so? You are going to need a new outfit," he replied.

"Alright, but the minute I get home I will get the money back to you," she said.

**XX**

The next night Harlean was in her room, she was wearing her new dress as Holly had sent the other dress off to be cleaned. She was sitting on her bed emptying the pockets from her coats. She had almost forgotten about the jewelry she had saved from her room.

Just then there was a knock on her door, "Come in," she called.

The door opened and Harold rolled in, his legs had been feeling a little bit better but he still couldn't walk on them.

"How was the trial?" she asked.

He had gone just for the first day to get a feel of how things would go down, "They were fine…a lot of people were there," he answered.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Harlean asked.

Harold shook his head, "I think I'll be fine," he answered.

"Oh the paper with your interview came this morning," she said.

Harlean stood up and went over to a coffee table; she picked it up and handed it to Harold.

He scanned over it, "I see the reporter still mentioned you."

"I'm mentioned in quite a few newspapers today. That reporter who claims my Uncle shot himself mentioned me. There were a few others too, one of my picture right under a photo of my Uncle," she said holding up another paper.

"There were all sorts of rumors circulating. Someone said that Will Murdoch shot himself and someone else said it was James Moody who shot himself, no one knows. There was another report that someone had seen the Captain swimming towards our boat no less with a child. Which he handed off and when someone went to help him onto the boat he was gone. That didn't happen, there wasn't a child on Boat B," Harold explained.

Harlean sighed as she sat back down, "They are sending out some boats in a few days to go back to the site to recover bodies," she said.

Harold rolled over to her; he looked around and saw Holly must have been off running an errand. "Harlean…I need to ask you a question," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

Harold took her hand, "Harlean…since the first moment I saw you I knew I loved you. We've survived this terrible thing together and I have to believe that there was a reason we were brought together and kept together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to give you everything you could ever want or need," he paused a pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was an engagement band, "Harlean…would you marry me?"

She was speechless but then a moment later her head nodded in yes. Harold's face broke into a huge grin, he slid the ring onto Harlean's finger and she fell into an embrace in his arms.

"Miss Harlean?"

Harlean pulled out of Harold's embrace and looked at Holly, "Yes?"

"Just making sure everything is alright, I wasn't expecting Mr Bride to be back so soon. Or else I wouldn't have left," Holly said slowly, eying the couple.

"Oh it's alright, Harold has just proposed," Harlean said, smiling.

Holly dropped the bundle in her arm and came over to look at the ring on Harlean's finger, "Oh Miss Harlean, its lovely!"

**XX**

Two days later Harlean left on a ship to London. Harold had to stay behind for a few extra days but there were already rumors of a hearing to be held in London and he would have to testify at that as well.

She had been able to get a message to her family that she was coming home and they had wired some money to her so she could make it home.

A week and a half later the ship arrived, Harold's ship not too far behind.

Harlean got off the ship and there at the docks was her family's car, her brothers inside.

She ran to them, Holly close behind and a man with their small suitcase.

Harlean began to sob when she was in Micah's arms. It was the first time she had cried since the disaster. The siblings climbed into the car and Holly sat next to the driver in the front.

On the way home Harlean learned about everything that had been happening at home and about the fact that their Aunt was going to have a ceremony to honor Captain Smith's memory but they waited until Harlean returned home.

The car parked outside the house a moment later and the cook came running out where she embraced Holly. The two had always been close and ever since Holly had come to work for the Carpenters the cook had taken Holly under her wing to watch after her.

Harlean felt like she might begin to cry when she saw her Uncle's car parked as well. That meant her aunt and cousin were there, slowly she walked up the stairs of the house, followed by her brothers.

Once inside she was attacked by her cousin, who began to sob as she hugged Harlean, then her aunt appeared and then her parents. All of them were crying and a moment later when Harlean was in her parent's embrace she was crying as well.

After several minutes Harlean managed to compose herself, she was hugged tightly by her father who kissed her on the top of her head and her Aunt Eleanor came over and cried into her niece's arms.

"Harlean my love…will you tell me about the last time you saw him? Please…" her Aunt asked as they all walked into the parlor.

"I…I do not know if I can do that Aunt Eleanor," she said softly.

Her Aunt bowed her head, "Of course dear, I understand."

After a while Harlean went up to her room. Holly unpacked their few things; just her one dress and jewelry and then Harlean went to sleep.

Nightmares from the sinking plagued her dreams but she managed to survive the night. Now it was just a matter of getting through the next days, and figuring out how she was going to tell her parents that she was engaged to be married…

**XX**

**A/N- Ack…I dunno how I feel about that chapter…I'm quite glad I did some more looking into the history for this because I didn't know Harold went to stay with his Aunt and Uncle. So there was that bit of information…review and let me know what you think!! Lots of love!!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A week later someone came to the door and knocked. Holly was closest to the door so she went to answer.

Harlean was in the parlor with her brothers and mother drinking some tea. They had all been watching her carefully, ever since the ceremony they had in Southampton and the one that was held in Stoke on Trent, her Uncle's home town.

She had said a little about the few days the two had spent together on the ship, but nothing came out much about the sinking. And nobody wanted her to be pushed into telling them.

"Hello Holly, is Harlean here?"

Harlean almost fell out of her seat when she heard Bride's voice.

Her mother looked at her, "Do you know who that is dear?" she asked.

Harlean nodded and slowly stood up from her seat, having to pick up her dress slightly so she didn't trip on the black lace from her mourning dress.

When she saw Harold, Harlean smiled for the first time in two weeks. He smiled back at her and Holly stepped to the side to admit Harold in.

He took two strides and Harlean was in his arms, "I missed you." she whispered.

"You can't even believe how much I've missed you dear." He whispered back.

"Harlean?"

She pulled out of Harold's arms and saw her mother standing there looking somewhat worried, "Oh mother forgive me, this is Harold Bride. He is the Second Wireless Operator from the Titanic." Harlean flinched as she said Titanic.

"Well it is very nice to meet you sir, what is your reason for calling on us?" Her mother asked as she walked over to shake Harold's hand.

He shook it and glanced at Harlean for a moment and then her hand, her engagement ring wasn't on her finger, "You haven't told them then?" He asked.

"Well Sparks…it hasn't exactly come up. Besides I thought I'd just wait for you to come home to London before I said anything." Harlean answered simply.

"Harlean my darling, what are you two talking about?" Her mother asked.

"Perhaps I should go and come back later." Harold said slowly.

"That might be for the best." Harlean agreed.

"Oh who is this?"

Everyone looked up to see Harlean's father had just walked down the stairs, "Hello father, this is Harold Bride. He was the Second Wireless Operator on the Titanic." Harlean said.

"You would be the one then who sent us word that Harlean was safe?" Her father asked as he came over to join the group.

"Yes sir." Harold replied he then looked to Harlean, "Really I should go though. I can come back once you've told them. Besides…I came straight here from the docks. I haven't even gone home to see my mother and father."

"Alright I will send for you once they know." Harlean said as she looked at Harold in the eyes.

He nodded and went to kiss her on the cheek but pulled away, "It was lovely meeting you all." He said to her family and then Harold went for the door. Holly opened it and he smiled at her.

She then closed the door and looked at Harlean somewhat nervously.

"Now dear can you tell us what that was all about?" Her mother asked.

"You should probably sit down. Let us go into the parlor."

Harlean led the way followed by her family. Once everyone was seated Harlean looked at her hands for a moment as she attempted to figure out a way to break the news.

"On the Titanic…Harold…or Sparks as I like to call him, became a very close friend of mine. Jack Phillips…God rest his soul, was kind but not nearly as kind to me as Harold was. Somehow I found that over just a few short days I had…fallen in…love with Harold. The night of the 19th, Harold asked me to marry him…and I said yes." Harlean explained slowly.

"I beg your pardon?" Micah asked.

"Harold has asked me to be his wife and I agreed." Harlean answered.

"What do you mean you agreed? It is not up to you Harlean. It is up to your mother and I who you marry!"

The Carpenter children looked at their father who had raised his voice; he had never done so in such a loud voice ever since they were all little. That had been once and when he did get angry you did not want to be near James Carpenter.

"Father…I love him. I thought you and Mother would understand so of course I agreed." Harlean said, trying to muster her courage.

"Seamen, you want to marry seamen? One you do not even know?!" He shouted.

"James lower your voice!" It was the first time Mrs Carpenter had spoken since Harlean had told them the news.

"I do know him! I know a great deal about him. The most important thing I know about him is that he loves me!" Harlean cried.

"Harlean Carpenter! Do not raise your voice at your father!" Mrs Carpenter then ordered.

Tears were beginning to fill her eyes, "I love him…he loves me. Uncle Edward was able to see that and he gave Harold his blessings! He asked Harold to take care of me and that's what Harold promised Uncle he would do!" Harlean cried.

"Well it was not up to your Uncle to give his blessings. It is up to me to give my blessings and I will not let my daughter be married off to a Seamen. Especially not one that can't even make enough money to take care of his self let alone my daughter!"

"How do you know how much he makes?"

He was silent, "Harlean…he does not make enough money to be able to care for you."

"Well he and I both are receiving compensation from the White Star Line…that should be enough to get us started." She replied.

"I forbid it Harlean…you will marry who your mother and I find suitable for you." Mr Carpenter paused and looked to Holly who was standing by the door still, "Holly did you know about this relationship?"

"Not until we were on the Carpathia Sir." Holly answered.

"You were supposed to always be keeping a close eye on her, always!" Mr Carpenter said.

"Well I did not see the need in my following her up to the Wireless Room. She would tell me that she was going up to send you and Mrs Carpenter a message and then she might go and see her Uncle." Holly answered.

"Holly we hired you as our daughter's personal maid but also someone to always keep a close eye on her." Mrs Carpenter said.

"I'm sorry." Holly said, bowing her head.

"We will deal with you later, for now we need to deal with Harlean." Mr Carpenter turned back to his daughter, "I forbid you from seeing him. He may come and you will tell him that you can not marry him. If he has given you anything then you will return it to him. Is that understood?"

"Father I…"

"Is that understood Harlean?"

"No it is not!" She then turned around and headed up the stairs, before going into her bedroom she turned back.

"I do not know what is wrong with him. He's everything you told me you hoped I would find one day. A fine honorable man, who takes care of me and loves me, is it any wonder I fell in love with a Seaman? My Uncle accepted him and wanted Harold to be my husband, because he recognized that Harold loved me!" She then went into her room and slammed the door. Harlean locked the door and fell to her floor crying…

**XX**

**A/N- AWWW!!! HOW SAD!**

**I went ahead and posted this, despite how short it was because I'm going away till Monday…I hope to finish this before the New Year…that is my goal at least!!!**

**REVIEW AND SPREAD THE LOVE!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few minutes later…or maybe it was hours later, there was a knock on her door. Harlean could tell from the pattern of the knock that it was her brothers.

She stood up and slowly opened the door, her brothers came in and then they closed and locked the door back behind themselves.

"Harlean how-"

"Micah…" Jonah began; he gave his younger brother a look- that closed his mouth. He still looked angry but Harlean knew that was because Micah was too much like their father.

Jonah then looked at Harlean, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Harlean nodded numbly, "Why does he not understand?" She murmured.

"Because Father is right, you should be marrying a man who can pay for your every need and take care of you," Micah interjected before Jonah could reply.

"Micah if all you're going to do is be negative then you can leave right now," Jonah said, more sternly this time.

"I second that motion," Harlean said.

Jonah looked at his sister then to Micah, "Leave."

Micah looked like he might protest but then he got the evil eye from his brother, the same evil eye their mother possessed. The younger Carpenter boy grumbled a complaint but left the room.

Jonah then locked the door again and looked at his sister, "Harlean they are just looking out for your wellbeing. Mother and Father only want the best for you and for whatever reason…they don't think this Bride fellow is what's best for you," he explained.

"But he is! If they just spent some time with him, allowed them to get to know him they would see how much of a dear he is. They would see that I need Harold in my life. He may have been crippled the entire time on the Carpathia, but he still took care of me and made sure I was alright. He never mentioned Uncle except for when he gave me something. Harold knows me better than anyone," Harlean protested.

"What did he give you?" Jonah asked.

Harlean sighed; she walked over to her vanity, opened a drawer and pulled out her Uncle's Pocket Watch. Jonah took it gently from her hands, closed his hands around it and his eyes shut for a moment.

"Uncle had given it to Harold and asked him to give it to me," Harlean said softly, images of her Uncle smiling happily at her the morning of the Docking flashed through her mind. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again the images were gone from her mind, but she knew they would be there when she went to sleep that night.

"Harlean…do you truly believe Mr Bride is the one God has intended for you?" Jonah asked a moment later.

She nodded, "Yes Jonah…truly I do."

Jonah handed the watch back to her and sighed, "I'll talk to Mother and Father. For now take Holly and go and call on Mr Bride. Explain to him the situation and then I will meet you at the house, alright?"

"Yes…I just need to get his address…but I have it written down," Harlean replied.

"Alright you do that."

Jonah leaned down and kissed his sister on the top of her head, "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too."

Jonah then left the room and Harlean turned around and went through her Vanity drawers, a moment later she pulled out a piece of paper with the address. She also pulled out some money from her safe keeping and found the amount for the dresses he had bought for her and Holly.

Just as she was going to her wardrobe to get her coat out Holly came up, "Are we going somewhere Miss Harlean?" she asked.

Harlean nodded, "Help me into my coat, and putting my hat on. Then fetch your coat, we are to go and see Harold at his parent's home and then Jonah will come and meet us there," she explained.

Holly quickly helped Harlean into her coat and placing the hat on her head when Harlean thought of something just as she was about to slide on her white gloves.

She walked over to her box where her rings were kept and pulled out her engagement ring. Harlean slid it onto her finger and then put her gloves on.

Once Holly was ready the women left the room and headed down the stairs, "Harlean where are you going?"

She turned to the parlor and saw her mother, Father was no where to be seen.

"Holly and I are going to see Cousin Rose."

Harlean hated to lie but she knew she would never be let out of the house if she told the truth.

"You are going to go out in this weather?" Her mother looked worried.

Harlean looked and saw it had begun to rain, "I'll take the umbrella and the car," she answered.

"Very well, be home soon."

Harlean nodded at her mother and she and Holly went to the door. The doorman and driver pulled out a black umbrella and held it up over Harlean and Holly's head as they went outside to the car.

About half an hour to an hour later they pulled up outside a Town House on Ravenbourne Avenue, in the Shortlands part of Kent England. Harlean caught a glimpse of Harold passing a window and was comforted to know she went to the right house.

As she was getting out of the car Harlean smiled at the prospect of living in a small townhouse like this. She had lived in that big mansion all her life in the big city; something small and simple was attractive.

Together she and Holly walked up the stairs of the house and then Holly knocked.

She heard a dog's bark and then the door opened, it was Harold and he smiled at the sight of Harlean.

"Come in," he said quickly.

Harlean walked in and then Holly went in.

Harold took the woman's coats and hung them up in a hall closet. He then went into the parlor and they followed closely behind, "Mother, Father this is."

"You must be Harlean; Harold has told us so much about you." Harold's mother had cut him off before he could finish and she stood up, but instead of offering her hand she pulled the girl into a hug.

"You are just as beautiful as he has said you are," she said.

Harlean smiled as his mother pulled away.

"It's very lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Bride," Harlean said.

She looked at Holly, "This is my maid and good friend Holly."

"Very lovely to meet you Holly," Mrs Bride shook Holly's hand who smiled back.

"Please sit," Harold stepped out of the way and Harlean and Holly sat down on the sofa that had been offered.

"So how did your parents handle the news?" Harold inquired as he sat down.

Harlean looked down at her hands then back up again, "They didn't handle it…at all. That's partly why I came, but also because Jonah told me to. He came and talked to me, he knows we are serious and he said he'd talk to Mother and Father," she explained.

Harold sighed and his mother frowned at her son's expression.

"I do not understand their discomfort with the engagement. It is bizarre to me," Harlean went on.

"You told me that they wouldn't mind because they had always wanted you to find someone who loved you," Harold said.

"Well that's what I thought…apparently not. They used to joke as well that I would always marry someone like my Uncle…and that seemed to be the thing Father used the most against me. He doesn't want me married to someone who works on the sea," Harlean replied.

"Well that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Mrs Bride commented.

"Yes Ma'am, it is," Harlean said.

"Do you think your brother will be able to persuade them? I mean maybe my parents and I should come over and let them get to know us. Were not that much of a bad pack," Harold and his father laughed.

Before Harlean could respond there was a knock on the door, "Oh that must be your brothers," Mrs Bride stood up and walked to the door. But when she got there, there were three men standing.

"Mother this man says he's Harold's girl's brother."

Mrs Bride nodded, "Very well Matthew. Come on in, all of you."

"Thank you Mrs Bride," Jonah said.

Andrew and Benjamin Bride were about two years apart from each other and they were Harold's older brothers. They both carried a striking resemblance to their father. Brown hair and brown eyes, if you saw the three Bride brothers together you would know that they were brothers. Each looked like the other.

Harlean stood up when Mrs Bride introduced Andrew and Benjamin to her and then she saw Jonah, "What did they say?" she asked.

"They are not budging about the matter," Jonah answered.

Harlean sighed and sat back down onto the sofa.

"But I'm not giving up on them. Just give it a few days, let them think about it then we can bring Harold and his family to the house," Jonah looked at Mr Bride, "I hope you do not take this the wrong way but I can see that you live quite comfortably here and I'm sure that will give us one less thing they can use against Harold and Harlean," he said.

"No offence taken," Mr Bride smiled.

"So wait…besides me working on the sea they also used my pay against you?"

Everyone looked to Harold, who was clearly upset.

Harlean nodded, "They seem to think you won't be able to take care of me…even though I could care less about the money," she answered.

"They have no idea what my family's financial status is," Harold said.

"No they do not, which is what has made this whole situation unfair," Harlean replied.

She paused then pulled her purse into her lap, she pulled out the bunched up money and handed it to Harold, "This is for those dresses you're bought for Holly and I," she said.

"Harlean I told you it was the least I could do for you. I still have plenty of money from that interview I gave and for the compensation the White Star Line and the Telegraph Company are giving me. I'm still in their employment but the White Star Line is going to be paying people compensation for a very long time," Harold explained.

"Well I do not feel right about it so I want you to have the money," Harlean explained.

"The other thing mother and father should keep in mind is that you will still be very comfy in a life with whoever you married. Thanks to Uncle Edward," Jonah spoke up before Harold could protest some more about the money.

Harlean forced it into Harold's hands, "I did not think about that," she commented, looking at Jonah.

"Did you inherit money?" Harold inquired.

Harlean nodded, "Uncle was a wealthy enough man. He left plenty for Aunt Eleanor and for my Cousin. Mother gained some money, and Jonah, Micah, and I inherited a fair amount of money," she answered.

"I think for now Harlean and I should be getting home. We will send word when she can call again. In about a day or so I'm going to try to talk to our parents again," Jonah said.

The Bride's all murmured an agreement. Harlean stood up at the same time Harold did.

"Here Harlean I'll get your coat," he said.

Harlean followed him out of the room and thankfully Holly didn't follow.

"I'm sorry about everything," Harlean said as Harold opened the hall closet.

"It's not your fault," he replied, pulling out her coat and helping her into it.

"I love you Sparks…you know that right? And no matter what happens…we will be married, with or without Father's blessing," she said.

Harold looked at her once her coat was buttoned up, "I love you too, I can tell you this…my parents adore you," he said, smiling.

Harlean smiled and leaned up to kiss him. They stood there for a moment in each others embrace and then they heard a clearing of a throat and they pulled apart to see Holly.

Harlean's face flushed a deep shade of red and then Harold helped Holly into her coat.

Everyone made their goodbyes and then Holly and Harlean left in the car they brought and Jonah left in his own car…

**XX**

**A/N- Alright so I couldn't find the name of Harold Bride's brothers…so if anyone knows their real names please let me know.**

**Thank you sooooooo much to the peeps who reviewed! I loved getting the reviews! Please review some more! :D**

**Christmas in three more days!!! :D I'm very excited! Alright well review and I'll pass out some cookies and bubbly! I have like a week to finish this story…and I hope to do so in a few days….I really want to wind this down. I have a Doctor Who story now that I'm dying to write….lol….so lots of love to ya! Review and I update faster!!! **

**Love, Beccs! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few days passed and Harlean was growing antsy by the minute. Whenever she had time to herself, she sat in her room with Holly planning the wedding.

"Harlean?"

She turned to see Jonah in her door way, he was smiling.

"Yes Jonah?" she asked, standing up from her desk.

"They have agreed to meet Harold and his family," Jonah answered.

Harlean almost let out a cry of joy.

"Oh thank you!" Harlean flung her arms around her brother who laughed.

"They want them to come tomorrow night. Is that alright?" Jonah asked.

"Well…Harold has to testify at the Inquiries tomorrow, here in London. If I get a message sent to them, it is possible they could come tomorrow evening," Harlean answered.

"Well get a message written out, I'll find out what time mother and father want to have supper tomorrow and then you can send someone to deliver the message," Jonah explained.

"Alright, can you go ask them about supper tomorrow?" Harlean asked as she went to her desk and pulled out her stationary set.

"Yes, I'll be right back," Jonah left the room and Harlean began to scribble down a note to Harold.

A moment later he returned, "Seven is when dinner will be served. Best tell them to be here by six sharp."

Harlean put that in the note and then allowed it to dry. A moment later she flipped the paper over, put the address on it, and then sealed it.

"Holly, deliver this to the post office and ask them to deliver it at once," Harlean said as she handed it to her friend.

Holly nodded, "Yes miss." She turned and rushed out of the room.

Harlean sighed with contentment; the moment she had been waiting for was finally going to arrive. Her parents would meet Harold and his family, see how charming and wonderful the Bride's are and allow her to marry the man she loved.

**XX**

"Miss Harlean?"

Holly's voice cut through Harlean's dreams, her eyes opened and she sat up on her bed, "Yes Holly?"

"The Brides will be here tomorrow night," Holly said softly.

"Oh…thank you Holly," Harlean replied.

"We have hot water in a tub ready," Holly said.

Harlean stood up and went to the bathroom.

**XX**

"Micah…promise me you will behave."

The younger Carpenter hadn't realized his sister had noticed him in her doorway. Harlean was currently dressed in a cream colored dress, with fine beading and stitching and a green satin tie around her waist. Holly was busy with fixing Harlean's red hair, which eventually it was a French twist on the back of her head. Pearls hung from her ears and around her neck.

She looked beautiful and Harlean could not help but blush at her sight.

"Why would I not behave, dearest sister?" Micah walked over to Harlean, he was dressed in a black tux. Micah, Jonah, and James Carpenter would all be matching in the same styled black suits.

"Because…you tend to be too protective of me," Harlean answered.

"All because I love you," Micah commented.

She smiled, "I just want you to understand…I truly love Harold. I want him to make a good impression on the family. I know he will…but I want you all to like him. I know Jonah does…but Mother and Father are the most important ones. Just please…promise that if Father seems to be taking things down hill…you will not side with him," Harlean begged.

He was silent a moment and then nodded, "Alright…if it will make you happy."

"Thank you."

"You look beautiful sis," Micah said, and he smiled.

"And you look just like Father…very handsome," Harlean smiled back.

Together they walked out of the room; Mrs Carpenter was rushing about and changing her mind every two seconds about where to put flowers.

Then there was a knock at the door, and everyone froze. Holly went to the door because she was the closest one and answered it. On the other side were Mr and Mrs Bride and behind them were their three boys.

Harlean couldn't help but think that Mrs Bride looked beautiful in her dark maroon evening dress. Then she caught Harold's eye and smiled.

"Mr and Mrs Bride I presume," Harlean saw her father going to the door to greet them.

"Yes, my name is Arthur Bride and this is my wife Mary," Mr Bride said.

They walked into the house, "And these are our sons, Andrew, Benjamin, and Harold," Mr Bride introduced.

The men each shook hands with Mr Carpenter.

"Very pleased to meet you, Arthur my name is James Carpenter, and this is my wife Grace Carpenter. Our children, Jonah, Micah, and Harlean," Mr Carpenter said.

Harlean and Micah were now at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes well we have met Jonah and Harlean. But it is very lovely to meet all of you," Mrs Bride said.

Harlean's parents gave her and Jonah raised eyebrows and both knew they would be answering for that later.

"Well please, let us go and sit in the parlor. Holly, take their coats and go and hang them up," Mrs Carpenter said.

"Yes ma'am," Holly took everyone's coats and then disappeared down the hall.

Everyone then went into the parlor, and then they all heard a crash. The Carpenters and Brides all turned to see Benjamin sitting on the debris of an antique chair.

"Well I was going to say sit anywhere…but that chair," Mrs Carpenter said slowly.

"Get up Andrew!" Harold hissed as he pulled his brother to his feet.

"That belonged to my mother's grandmother," Mrs Carpenter explained.

"Oh my lord, Grace I am so sorry. Please forgive my son," Mrs Bride begged.

"It is alright," Mrs Carpenter said slowly…though Harlean could see she was livid. This evening was not starting out well, and it was about to get worse…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so it's short…whatever…I wanted to update Christmas day, but I never got around to it. I couldn't get to my friggin computer! We've been moving stuff around and my computer was just not available. Then we had Christmas and all that great stuff and yesterday I went out and got a cell phone! Yay me! MY own cell phone…haven't had my own new phone since like a year ago…when my first one broke. I'm in love with this one! It's got the slide out keyboard and stuff.**

**So Anywhos…please review and I'm gonna get to work on chapter 19 ASAP. Loves ya!!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mr Carpenter and Mr Bride together cleaned up the mess of the broken chair and everyone sat but Benjamin; who decided standing was his best bet.

"So Arthur, what is it you do?" Mr Carpenter asked.

"I am a Lawyer actually," Mr Bride answered.

Harlean saw her parents exchange approving glances and she sent a look of reassurance to Harold.

A little while passed, idle chatter was passed back and forth between Harlean and Harold's parents.

Then Mr Carpenter stood up, "Let us go into the Dining Room now, supper should be on the table I think," he said.

Everyone stood; the parents and Harlean and Harold's siblings went ahead. The two stayed back a little.

"I think things are going alright," Harlean said softly.

"I think so too," Harold replied, smiling.

"I thought we could get married here in the house. Would that be fine?" she asked.

Harold smiled, "Already planning?"

"I have been planning since I saw you last," Harlean answered.

"We'll discuss it more later, but I have been dying to say all evening…you look beautiful," he said.

Harlean blushed, "Oh please do not flatter me."

"But it is true," Harold commented.

"Harlean…Harold, come."

The young couple looked and saw Mrs Bride.

"Yes Birdie," he said.

Harlean giggled as she followed him out of the room, "You have a pet name for your mother?" she asked.

"Yes…just as you have a pet name for me," he answered.

"Oh that's so cute! What is Harold's pet name Harlean?"

Harlean turned to see her brother Micah, "Never you mind, it's a long story," she answered. But a smile was tearing at her lips.

"Hey Harlean, here's hoping I don't set the house on fire," Harold said.

Harlean then burst into a fit of giggles, just as she was walking into the Dining room.

Everyone turned to look at her and Harold. He was laughing along with her.

"Oh please Harlean, what is that about? It's very un-lady like," her mother scolded.

"I-I-I'm sorry mother," Harlean said, in between laughter as she tried to then compose herself.

"Please sit down and let your father say grace."

"Yes mother."

Harlean sat down next to her brothers and Harold sat with his brothers across from her.

Mr Carpenter then stood up, "Let us give thanks to the Lord."

Everyone bowed their heads, "Dear Lord, we thank you for this food that you have given. We pray that you use it to nourish us and strengthen us. We pray for your guidance through this night and the decision of letting our Harlean wed Mr Bride or not. Be with us and the Bride family, Amen."

Mr Carpenter sat down and then the servants came out and served the food.

Harlean was looking up and down the table at her parents and whispered something into Jonah's ear. He whispered something back and she nodded.

Just then she heard a slight creaking noise, Harlean looked and saw Harold was lifting his knife to cut his food when then there was yet another crash that night. Harlean had fallen back out of the shock of it, the dining room table had fallen right there. She managed to look up and see Harold's knife and fork still in his hand from when he was going to cut the meat on his plate.

The only thing keeping the table from crushing everyone's feet; were the once very sturdy supports.

Jonah stood up and helped Harlean to her feet, "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Mr and Mrs Bride?" Harlean asked.

They both nodded, "Were alright dear."

All of the Brides were now standing up and Harold was standing awkwardly with the cutlery still in his hands.

"Mother, Father?" Harlean asked next.

Her mother was very upset now.

"Must have been from the weight of all the food," Micah commented.

"Not helping," Jonah hissed.

Micah shrugged.

"Oh my table, my mothers table!" Mrs Carpenter cried.

"Mother it's alright, let us be thankful no one was hurt," Jonah said.

"He is right Grace, it is a shame…but no one was hurt," Mr Carpenter said.

Harlean sighed; there was still hope for the night to be alright, because her father wasn't angered.

"What in the world is all the fuss about?!"

The cook had just run in, looked at the Carpenters and Brides then the table, "Winston! Get in here, we need help cleaning up!"

A moment later, their driver came into the room, "Are you alright Mr and Mrs Carpenter?" he asked.

"Yes…were fine," Mrs Carpenter answered sadly.

Harold then bent down and picked up a napkin, he handed it to Mrs Carpenter, "Here you go ma'am, you have a bit of water that spilled on you," he said.

"Oh thank you," she took it began to dry it up.

"We should get out of here, Holly do you need any help?" Harlean asked her maid who had just rushed into the room with a tray to put the glasses that were still in tact onto.

"Oh Miss Harlean, you have company. Do not worry about this, we'll get it cleaned up on our own," she said.

Slowly everyone walked out of the room.

"Either we are bring bad luck into this room, or you need to buy furniture that didn't belong to a grand mother or great, great, great, great, great grandmother," Harold whispered.

Harlean raised her eyebrow at him.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

Slowly everyone walked into another room, which was usually used for entertaining when they had parties. On one wall was a family portrait of Harlean's Mother, Uncle Edward, and her grandparents. Her mother and Uncle were children at the time.

Then there was another one of her mother and Uncle when they were older and her Grandmother, who was sitting in a wheelchair in the portrait. This image of Captain Smith looked more like the Captain she knew then the child one.

Harold was looking at the portraits, "Mrs Carpenter…you look a lot like your mother in both of those portraits," he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Thank you Harold, that is very kind of you. My mother was such a remarkable woman," she said, smiling up at the portraits.

"Your brother was Captain Smith correct? I believe that's what Harold told us," Mr Bride questioned.

Grace Carpenter nodded, "Kindest man you would ever meet. His eyes used to always give away that sense of kindness. As he grew older he looked more and more like our father. The resemblance was un-canny," she said, smiling slightly.

Harlean was feeling that pit of sadness in her stomach again and was trying to ignore it, "So mother I suppose we will be eating in here then?" she asked.

"I suppose so, yes."

"Jonah, Micah get all these candlesticks put away," Harlean said, she had to keep herself busy, in order to avoid looking at the portrait of her Uncle.

The men began to gather them up and Harold hastened to help. Andrew and Benjamin followed suit. Within just a moment or two the table was clear and Holly had rushed in to dust it down for a moment, before placing a long white table cloth on the table.

"The food will be served in just a moment," she said.

"No rush dear," Mrs Carpenter called as Holly ran back to the kitchen.

"So Harlean, how is it exactly that you met Harold? We've asked our son, but he said a lot from that day is blurred because of some trauma to the head he suffered," Mr Bride asked, as everyone sat down.

Harlean looked to Harold and smiled, "I went to deliver a message…for my parents. I had promised to send one out every day. So I went up there, to that tiny little room…and when I walked in…Mr Bride and Mr Phillips were in quite the Boxing match. Well they had been…they were on the floor and I opened the door on their heads. That would probably account for the head trauma," she began, grinning now.

"Who was Phillips?" Jonah asked.

"First Wireless Operator, he and I took turns manning the machine," Harold answered.

"Oh yes, I read about him in the paper," Jonah said.

"So after that I offered to bring the message back later, but Mr Bride insisted that it was no problem to send it out at that time. Then he and Mr Phillips got into a fight about who would send it, and the letter was torn in half. It was soo entertaining to watch the two of them fight over it. But then by some miracle, the letter was finally sent out. I of course came back later that day because he taught me how to use the machine and I never stopped coming after that. Mr Bride offered a good friendship and is very funny," Harlean finished.

"Harlean, you didn't tell us that you can work the Wireless Equipment!" Micah cried.

"Oh…I did not? Well…now you know that I can," she replied, smiling slightly.

**XX**

An hour an a half later and Harlean had good faith that everything was going alright. They had all eaten and her parents were getting along famously with his parents.

They all went to the parlor to talk some more and then Harlean's father looked as if he hadn't had too much Champagne, "Harold…may I speak with you in private?" he asked.

"Of course sir," Harold answered slowly.

Together the two men left the room and Harold looked terrified.

"I wonder what that is about," Harlean wondered out loud.

"Your father is going to talk to Harold about you two being married," Mrs Carpenter answered.

Harlean's eyes went wide, "Oh my."

**XX**

"Harold, do you know why I've asked you into this room?" Mr Carpenter asked, once the two were in the man's study.

"No sir," Harold answered, honestly.

"I want to know more about you, I want to know how and why you love my daughter. Explain to me why you are a good enough man to be her husband," Mr Carpenter explained as he pulled a cigar out and lit it, he offered one to Harold.

"No thank you sir, I do not smoke," he said.

"Ah, well there is one thing that will serve you good if you are married to Harlean. She can not stand the smell of these things," Mr Carpenter replied as he sat down.

"Sir…I wish for you to know that I love your daughter more than anything on this earth. The minute she walked into the Wireless Room aboard the Titanic…I loved her. I was going insane in that tiny room with only male companionship, and she walked in and the room lit up. Harlean was like an angel, sent from God to relieve me of stress from being in that small room for hours on end," Harold paused and Mr Carpenter nodded at him for him to go on.

"I wanted to impress Harlean, because I had never seen another girl like her. She truly is the most beautiful creature God has ever place on this Earth. Somehow I was lucky; Harlean must have taken a liking to me because she came back that afternoon. I found myself in awe of her and amazingly depressed when she had to leave the room. I respected Captain Smith, and he told me the night that he died that he gave us his blessing. I know that is not up to him, not being Harlean's father. But Harlean adored her Uncle, and I have seen her tonight look at you with the same adoring eyes that she gazed upon her Uncle with. I would hope that you see she valued what he said as much as she values your words," Harold finished and looked at Mr Carpenter.

"Tell me why you think you are a good enough man to marry her," Mr Carpenter said next.

"I am a hard worker and a good man of Christian Faith. I've seen tonight that it is important to you. I know that it may be a bit rocky at first, but Harlean and I will be able to get a long. I can take care of her, with love, care, comfort, and with money. She will not be living un-comfortably if she is married to me, sir," he replied.

Mr Carpenter was silent as he thought about it, "I am going to be honest with you…I like you. I was not sure at first because I did not know you. I am glad that Jonah convinced Harlean's mother and I to have this little dinner. Because I see you come from a good, loving family. I have learned that you truly care about my daughter and her wellbeing. You remind me of myself when I was your age actually, and I was courting Mrs Carpenter. I suppose I have learned this task of grilling young men from my late Father in Law. That man terrified me and I thought that after we had our session about why I wanted to marry Grace…I was adamant I would not be allowed to marry her. But alas…here we our, several years later, happily married."

"May I be honest with you sir?" Harold inquired.

Mr Carpenter nodded.

"You are slightly terrifying yourself. But then again…after what happened with the sinking…not a lot scares me."

Harlean's father smiled, "I would be proud to call you my son in law. I give you permission and my blessing to marry my daughter," he said.

Harold's face went white, "Y-you do?" he stuttered.

"Yes son, now go and give my daughter the news," the older man said.

Harold stood, he went to run for the door but then he went back to Mr Carpenter, "Thank you so much sir," he quickly shook his hand and then ran out of the room.

Mr Carpenter was smiling as he followed Harold.

"Harlean?!" he called.

She came running out of the parlor, "Harold? What is it?!" she asked.

"He gave us his blessing!"

Harlean let out a squeal and ran and hugged her fiancé. Harold picked her up in his arms and held her tightly as he swung her around a bit. She then spotted her father and Harlean ran up to him, "Thank you daddy!" she cried.

"Your welcome darling," Mr Carpenter said, smiling.

He let go of her and then Harlean hugged her mother and then Jonah. She hugged all of the Brides and then she wound up back in Harold's arms again.

It was the happiest she had been since the sinking, and she knew that this feeling would not be leaving her very soon.

**XX**

**A/N- .God…I think I'm gonna start hyperventilating…NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA DIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY HERE! OH SWEET JESUS!**

**Please review if you wish to keep me alive and breathing. Next chapter will be the last chapter…then I think possibly the epilogue…then be on the look out sometime this week for the parody. Yes I always parody my stories, and this one will be no different.**

**Plus if you've read any of my past Titanic stories, Antionette Rose's stories and my other story Come What May…you will want to read this parody…some very familiar people are going to pop up in all of them. I love you all oodles and oodles…I'll love you even more if I get some reviews!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harlean stood in front of her mirror. Seamstresses were rushing about helping her into the dress. Her hair was sitting on top of her head with a long white veil.

Downstairs she could hear people coming into the house and being led through the house into the back yard.

"Does that feel comfortable enough Miss Harlean?" Holly asked.

Harlean nodded, "That's lovely."

Her dress was made with beautiful soft white fabric, with a long train hanging from her back.

After a few minutes the women helping Harlean announced they were finished.

"Thank you…may I have some time alone for a few minutes?" she asked.

They all nodded and left the room, closing the door silently behind them.

Harlean stood there for a moment staring at her appearance. In just a few minutes, her dreams would all come true. She was going to be married to a man she loved and adored, and all of her family would be there. Well…not all of them.

She sighed sadly as she thought about the circumstances that had even brought them together. If she had never gone on the Titanic…she would have never met Harold to begin with.

Harlean thought for a moment, remembering the last time she saw Captain Smith.

**XX**

_She welcomed her Uncle's loving yet sad embrace and heaved back a sob, "I love you," she whispered._

"_I love you too," her Uncle said softly._

_He kissed her on the forehead and went to hand her over to Harold Lowe so he could assist her into the boat but she reached over to Bride and she pulled him to her. This was definitely not proper behaviour but if this were to be the last time she would ever see Harold Bride, she would let him know how much she loved him._

_When they pulled away she knew her Uncle and others were staring, "I love you Harold, more than you might ever know, and I am so grateful to you for how you have treated me these last few days, and I love you so much I," she bit back a sob, tears falling from her eyes, "And I just want you to know that," but before she could finish Harold kissed her again, "I love you too…Harlean Carpenter," he whispered as he pulled away._

_Harlean had tears pouring out of her eyes as she was put into boat fourteen, by this time it was very crowded and Harold Lowe had to stand up in the boat. She looked up at the fifth officer and when she looked back her dear Uncle was gone and she cursed herself for not keeping her eyes on him. But Sparks was still there, she tried to smile but her face could not be twisted into that._

**XX**

Harlean had tears in her eyes but she quickly pulled out a hankie and wiped them away.

"Harlean darling? It's time."

She turned to see her mother in the door way, "Oh…yes…I'll be right there," she sniffed.

Her mother's expression softened, she closed the door behind her and walked over to the sofa and sat down. She patted the seat next to her and Harlean went over to sit with her mother.

"Tell me what the mater is dearest."

"I just never expected this day would come and Uncle would not be present," Harlean said, trying to keep from crying.

"Oh my darling, but he is here. In our hearts he is here. Your Uncle is here in spirit, in our hearts, in his wife's face and your cousin. Harlean, though you can not see him…Edward is everywhere. He is here with you today, in spirit. Watching down upon us and smiling. He was so proud of you and he loved you more than you will ever know. God blessed us with him, and you should focus on all the beautiful and wonderful times we had with him. Do not always ponder on his death; if you do…you will never survive. I know you loved him like a second father, but he would be very angry with you for crying on your wedding day," her mother paused and Harlean looked at her. She wiped her face dry and Mrs Carpenter continued, "He loves you and he is here. Just remember that, and he would want you to be happy. The happiest you have ever been, alright?"

Harlean nodded slowly.

Her mother smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Good, now we have a wedding to attend."

Harlean laughed, picked up her flowers and followed her mother out of the room. Her father was waiting at the foot of the stairs to walk her down the aisle.

Harlean went down the stairs and she looped arms with her father. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled, "Thank you father," she whispered.

As Harlean walked down the aisle to her future, she pondered about what her mother had said. She was right of course, her Uncle would be angry at her for being sad on her wedding day. It was then that she felt a large wave of comfort cover her up. She had a feeling then that he was there. Harlean could feel his presence; she smiled and knew she would be fine after this.

Then she was at the altar, her father gave her away and she joined hands with Harold. This was the beginning of the rest of her life, and for the first time since the sinking; Harlean couldn't have been happier…

The End


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue-

At the end of 1912, the newlyweds traveled to see the unveiling of a plaque in honor of their dear friend Jack Phillips, in his hometown of Godalming, in Surrey England.

By that time Harlean was expecting a baby, who was born in May of 1913. It was a boy, and who was named Edward. They had two more children a girl and a boy named Lucy and Arthur.

On the 29th of June in the year 1914, Harlean attended a ceremony in Lichfield England, where her cousin unveiled the statute that had been made of Captain Smith.

Neither ever discussed the Titanic, and as it grew closer to the ten year anniversary- the couple decided to move to Scotland so they could both stay out of the lime light of it all. Harold hated being the celebrity he had become because of the sinking.

In Scotland, Harold became a traveling salesman. Through their life together, Harold always stayed in close contact with Harold Cottam and his family.

On April 29th, 1956-when Harold was 66 years old, he died. Harlean and the children fulfilled his wishes to have him cremated, and his ashes were scattered at the Glasgow Crematorium Chapel in Glasgow Scotland. But a little bit of the ashes were poured into a heart shaped locket which had a cross on it, and when Harlean's children presented it to her, she never took it off of her neck.

Harlean died in 1975, when she was 83.

Harold and Harlean lived a long happy life together and everything they did, they did together, and when they died- they had no regrets.

**XX**

**A/N-**

**AAAAAAAAH IT'S DONE!! IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!**

**Or as Gina said when I called to tell her- (well that is what she said, but she also said this) HAPPY F*%*ing NEW YEAR!!!!**

**You can not believe how immensely happy I was when I wrote The End on chapter 20…I feel like a load has been lifted off my chest. Truly…this feeling is a feeling that never gets old. It really doesn't…I thank all of you, the readers and reviewers for helping me get to this point! I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you. I love you all sooo dearly, and I am soo grateful to you for your support over the last year. **

**It took too long to finish this story than it should have, and I apologize for that…but I am really happy with how I wrapped all of this up. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much! **

**GINA I EFFING LOVE YOU! I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ANYWHERE IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOU…seriously…I wouldn't have even ever written Titanic stories if it wasn't for her. I love you and I will be picking your brain over the next few days for the parody…even though I already have some exciting ideas for the next story. Hey…and this one is going to have as much making fun of Bruce Ismay, as my past two parodies. Because everyone loves making fun of that man!!!**

**I love you my dearest wifey, talk to you soon!!**

**I love you readers, lots of love forever and ever!! Beccs! ^_^**


End file.
